That s so Blaine
by Dani Criss
Summary: Blaine llevaba una vida normal hasta que se graduó. Cuando comenzó a estudiar en Nyada sus compañeros de piso decidieron irse para vivir juntos. Esa decisión iba a darle un quebradero de cabeza y no sólo por tener que buscar a nuevos compañeros ...
1. Prólogo

Buenas!

Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Este fic es interactivo, es decir vosotros mismos vais a ir eligiendo cómo va a ir evolucionando. Al final de cada capítulo os pondré una serie de preguntas (a veces con posibles opciones y otras os daré libertad absoluta para responder) y vosotros tenéis que elegir la opción que más os guste. Tendréis 1 semana para contestar a las preguntas mediante vuestras reviews. (Si veo que hay pocos votos esperaré unos días más) y la opción que tenga más votos será la que incluya en el siguiente capítulo. En este fic el protagonista va a ser Blaine aunque también saldrán otros personajes. Tenéis que olvidaros de todo lo que ha pasado en Glee ya que comenzaré desde cero con el personaje de Blaine, es decir que Blaine por ejemplo no conoció a Kurt ni se fue al McKinley, etc. Del resto de personajes no he decidido que voy a hacer con ellos (dependerá un poco de lo que me respondáis en la pregunta que os hago más abajo).

De momento os voy a decir que Blaine está viviendo en Nueva York y se acaba de graduar. Va a estudiar en Nyada y por la noche va a trabajar en un restaurante porque tiene que pagar el alquiler del piso. Estaba viviendo en un piso compartido con Matt y Dylan (personjes inventados) pero éstos se van a ir del piso porque se dieron cuenta de que se gustaban entre ellos y se han buscado un piso para los 2 y ahora Blaine está buscando nuevos compañeros de piso.

Aquí es donde entráis vosotros. Tenéis que responder a estas pregunta:

1 ¿Quienes queréis que sean sus 2 compañeros? Evidentemente aparte de estos 2 compañeros también saldrán otros personajes pero simplemente es para pensar en lo que le podría pasar a Blaine con esos personajes. Podéis elegir cualquier personaje, me da igual si es algún alumno del McKinley, de Dalton, de Vocal Adrenaline o incluso personajes adultos. Por supuesto podéis elegir 2 chicas, 2 chicos o 1 chica y 1 chico, como vosotros veáis. Los 2 personajes con más votos serán los compañeros de piso de Blaine.

2 ¿Queréis que los chicos tengan el gen del embarazo?

COSAS QUE TENEIS QUE TENER EN CUENTA PARA ELEGIR LA MEJOR RESPUESTA

En este fic Blaine es gay de inicio pero a lo largo del fic tal vez se pueda ver atraído por alguna chica. Todo dependerá de vosotros.

Pensad muy bien en las opciones que vais eligiendo porque el hecho de que se elija una opción u otra tendrá repercusiones como por ejemplo que Blaine rompa su relación, que se mude a otro piso, que pierda su trabajo o que le expulsen de Nyada, etc. Evidentemente en la 1ª pregunta no va a afectar mucho ya que se trata sólo de que me digáis los compañeros de piso de Blaine pero en la 2º si que va a afectar porque tal vez incluya que algún chico se quede embarazado en el caso de que decidáis si los chicos puedan tener el gen del embarazo.

Lo he puesto en M porque hay bastantes posibilidades de que haya alguna escena de sexo, en cualquier caso lo indicaré al principio del capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quería agradeceros a todos por haber leído y haber dejado vuestras opiniones.

Gabriela no te puedo garantizar que ni Sam ni Tina aparezcan en el fic. Como dije en el prólogo todo va a depender de vosotros.

En cuanto a las respuestas que habéis puesto en lo del gen del embarazo como no se va a mencionar en este capítulo os adelanto de que los chicos tendrán el gen del embarazo por lo que se podrá utilizar en alguna trama.

Y en cuanto a los compañeros pues lo vais a saber en este capítulo (Luego pondré la lista con los votos). Como os comenté en el capítulo anterior el hecho de que esos personajes no hayan salido elegidos como compañeros de piso no significa que no vayan a salir en el fic . Es más , incluso puede que en un futuro esos personajes sean compañeros de piso.

Una vez aclarado los temas voy a empezar con el primer capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 1: MIS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS DE PISO**

POV Blaine

Mi vida hasta ahora había sido perfecta. En el instituto era bastante popular, tenía muchos amigos. Sin embargo en el tema amoroso no me había ido tan bien y es que desde que salí del armario he tenido la mala suerte de que no he conocido a ningún chico que quisiera ser mi novio y para colmo vivía en un pueblo llamado Westerville en el que no abundan muchos chicos gay.

Pese a no haber tenido novio siempre me lo pasaba en grande gracias a mis 2 mejores amigos (Matt y Dylan). Los 3 éramos inseparables. Cuando llegó el último año los 3 solicitamos plaza para estudiar en Nueva York y así poder mantener nuestra amistad. Todo parecía perfecto para los 3. Los 3 fuimos aceptados para estudiar en Nueva York y ya habíamos encontrado un piso para compartir cuando de repente un día volví temprano a casa cuando me encontré a Darren y a Chris practicando sexo. Fue una escena realmente asquerosa. Pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que después de que se vistieran los 2 me dijeron que se iban a ir a vivir juntos a Los Ángeles ya que los 2 habían sido aceptados en esa universidad y querían vivir los 2 solos. Yo me quedé a cuadros cuando me lo dijeron. Primero porque Matt y Dylan (sobretodo Matt) siempre habían tenido fama de mujeriegos y segundo porque me habían dejado solo en el piso. Al menos ellos tuvieron la decencia de decirme que me ayudarían a encontrar a 2 compañeros de piso. Estaba algo enfadado pero finalmente accedí a su propuesta porque en el fondo quería lo mejor para ellos ya que son mis mejores amigos.

Al día siguiente Matt, Dylan y yo estuvimos poniendo anuncios para buscarme compañeros de piso. Como acababan de comenzar las clases sabía que iba a ser algo difícil buscar así que no puse casi ningún requisito salvo que fuera limpio. Para sorpresa mía un chico me llamó para ver el piso así que quedé con él después de clase así que cuando terminaron mis clases me fui al piso y a la media hora vino el chico que me llamó por teléfono.

- Buenas. ¿Eres Kurt, verdad?

- Sí.

- Adelante, pasa.

- Gracias.

La verdad es que el chico parecía agradable así que intenté sacarle el tema de la homosexualidad por si acaso conociera a algún chico y pasara la noche aquí.

- Pues esta es mi habitación. Todas las habitaciones son más o menos parecidas en cuanto al espacio. Si decidieras quedarte te aviso de que si dejo colgado un calcetín es que tengo a un chico en mi habitación. No es que sea de traer a muchos chicos pero solo quería avisarte.

- Está bien. Supongo que tendré que poner yo otro si también los traigo.

- ¿Eres gay?

- Si ¿es que no te habías dado cuenta?

- La verdad, no. A pesar de que también lo soy no tengo desarrollado el radar gay jejeje.

- Entonces ¿cómo lo haces para ligar?

- Pues ... si me gusta un chico simplemente le entro.

- Valle.

- Bueno, pues al lado de mi habitación está el cuarto de aseo. Aquí está la cocina. Y luego están las 2 habitaciones. Como has llegado primero puedes elegir la que quieras si decides quedarte.

Entonces le enseñé las 2 habitaciones,

- Bueno ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Dónde está el truco?

- ¿Perdón?

- No entiendo cómo estás en este piso sin compañeros de piso.

- Los tenía pero se van a marchar.

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues verás mis compañeros eran mis mejores amigos y ayer cuando volví de clases me los encontré haciéndolo. Lo curioso es que hasta ayer pensaba que eran heteros y ahora me han dicho que se van a Los Ángeles y van a buscar su nidito de amor.

- ¿Y no te diste cuenta de que eran gays?

- Jejejej ¿por qué te piensas que te he dicho eso antes?

- La verdad es que tus amigos te han hecho una putada.

- Lo sé pero son mis amigos y sólo quiero lo mejor para ellos.

- Me quedo, vamos si aún quieres compartir el piso conmigo.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que quiero!

- Muy bien. Pues mañana preparo mi maleta.

- Una pregunta Kurt ¿por qué no tenías piso antes?

- Mis antiguos compañeros eran unos cerdos. No querían limpiar y estaba hasta el gorro de tener que limpiar yo siempre.

- Me gusta que digas eso.

- Por cierto ¿y la otra habitación?

- Pues por desgracia no me han llamado así que de momento sólo somos tu y yo.

- Supongo que yo también elegiré quien entré ¿no?

- Claro.

- Bueno, pues me voy a mi piso a decirles que les dejo.

- Un placer conocerte Kurt.

- Lo mismo digo Blaine.

Y entonces Kurt se fue. La verdad es que cayó muy bien Kurt. Sabía que había hecho bien eligiéndolo como compañero de piso. A los 5 minutos de que se fuera Kurt me llamó una chica para ver el piso. Ahora que Kurt ya iba a ser mi compañero de piso pensaba en que sería lo mejor si metiéramos a otro chico pero a pesar de todo le dí una oportunidad. Quedamos en tomar un café para conocerla mejor antes de enseñarle el piso ya que por suerte para mi Kurt había resultado ser un buen chico pero no me podía fiar de que todos iban a ser como él. Al principio la chica pareció maja pero a los pocos minutos me di cuenta de que era una homófoba y es que una pareja gay pasó por donde estábamos y ella empezó a burlarse. No quise empezar a discutir y no le dije nada. Preferí inventarme una excusa para irme. Después de haber conocido a esa chica volví a casa para cambiarme para ir al Spotlight Dinner, que es donde trabajo para pagarme Nyada, y es que mi padre no quería que estudiara nada relacionado con el arte y aparte aunque no me lo haya dicho abiertamente odia a los gays. De hecho intentó que yo trabajara de mecánico para ver si me convertía en hetero. En definitiva mi padre no me pagaba los estudios. Por suerte mi madre poco a poco me va pasando algo de dinero para poder ir más o menos tirando.

Al día siguiente me encontré con Kurt y le dí una copia de la llave cuando me llamaron para ver el piso y entonces le dije de quedar a tomar un café, ahora con más razón que nunca y luego le colgué. A continuación le dije a Kurt lo que me ocurrió con aquella chica y luego me fui a Nyada mientras Kurt se fue a la escuela de diseño.

Después de que terminasen las clases ayude a Kurt a que se instalara en el piso. Luego nos fuimos a comer y de ahí nos fuimos a la cafetería para quedar con Puck, el chico con el que había hablado antes. Antes de que viniera Puck, Kurt y yo comenzamos a hablar.

- Kurt, si vemos que ese tal Puck es mala gente nos inventamos una excusa para irnos.

- Vale, pero podríamos decir alguna excusa para los 2.

- ¿Y qué excusa decimos?

- Pues ... podríamos buscar algo que tengamos en común.

- ¿Estuviste en el Glee Club de tu instituto?

- Sí ¿por?

- Podemos decirle a Puck que vamos a quedar con antiguos alumnos de nuestro Glee Club.

- Un momento si tu me estás diciendo eso ¿es que tu eras de los Warblers?

- Sí. De hecho era su capitán. ¿Y tú?

- En Nuevas Iniciativas.

- No me suena mucho. Tengo una idea. Podríamos cantar alguna canción juntos.

- Normal, nunca pasábamos de las Sectionals y en cuanto a lo de cantar acepto.

Y entonces un chico se acercó a nosotros y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Sois Blaine y Kurt?

- Sí - contestamos a la vez.

- Soy Noah Puckerman aunque todo el mundo me llama Puck.

- Bueno, Puck ¿por qué no tenías piso? - pregunté.

- Acabo de graduarme. Me cayeron algunas asignaturas pero por suerte las aprobé.

- Noah ... digo Puck ... no sé como decirte este tema ...

- ¿Sois pareja? Porque la verdad es que hacéis una pareja estupenda.

- ¿Qué? - Los 2 saltamos a la vez

- No. De hecho nos acabamos de conocer - le dijo Kurt.

- Perdón si os ha molestado.

- No pasa nada - le dije. Si quieres podemos enseñarte el piso. Está cerca de aquí.

- Perfecto.

- Perdona por no haber quedado en el piso directamente pero es que no hemos tenido buena experiencia y preferíamos charlar un poco antes de enseñarte el piso - le dijo Kurt.

- No pasa nada. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Entonces nos levantamos los 3 y le enseñé el piso y a Puck le encantó el piso. Luego le pregunté a Puck si era ordenado y me dijo que sí por lo que le dije que si quería podía ser nuestro compañero de piso por mi estaría encantado y Kurt le dijo lo mismo. Entonces Puck decidió aceptar la oferta y se convirtió en nuestro compañero de piso y luego Puck se fue. Tras irse Kurt y yo volvimos al apartamento y hablamos de Puck.

- ¿Estás seguro de que Puck es adecuado? Porque quiero que estés 100% seguro.

- Sí, parece majo.

- Por cierto ¿por qué crees que Puck se ha pensado que éramos pareja?

- No lo sé. Tal vez nos haya visto y se habrá dado cuenta de que somos gays y enseguida se ha pensado que somos pareja.

- Supongo que puede ser.

- Por cierto Kurt ... hablando de ese tema.

- ¿Sí?

- No quiero malos rollos entre nosotros así que creo que lo mejor para los 2 es que no intentemos ligar el uno con el otro.

- ¿Es qué te gusto?

- No es eso. Me caes bien pero lo que me refiero es que no quiero que haya ningún tonteo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que si nos gustáramos no intentarías nada conmigo?

- En el hipotético caso sí, no intentaría nada.

- Pues no lo entiendo.

- Es muy sencillo. Imagínate que tu y yo salimos y la cosa sale mal. Uno de los 2 tendríamos que dejar el piso.

- Está bien. Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Se lo dices tú a Puck?

- Aunque no tengo el radar gay desarrollado yo diría que Puck es hetero así que no hace falta.

- La verdad es que yo también lo pensaba. No sé por qué lo he dicho.

Y entonces los 2 nos pusimos a reír. Los 2 habíamos conectado mucho y en esos momentos supe que en Kurt había encontrado a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Horas más tarde me fui a trabajar cuando Matt y Dylan me estaban esperando en el Spotlight y los 2 decidieron despedirse de mi. No me hacía mucha tener que hacerlo pero quería lo mejor para ellos y sin duda alguna era lo mejor. Tan sólo esperaba que yo pudiera encontrar al hombre de mi vida aunque eso de momento lo tengo un poco crudo. Al menos ya había conseguido encontrar a mis nuevos compañeros de piso.

* * *

><p>Notas de autor:<p>

Aquí os dejo la lista con los votos recibidos para el tema de los compañeros de piso:

VOTOS RECIBIDOS

* Kurt: 4 Votos

Rachel: 1 voto

Sam: 1 voto

* Puck: 1 voto

Jeff: 1 voto

Sebastián: 1 voto

Brittany: 1 voto

* Puck y Kurt han recibido un voto de Gabriela que me los envió por privado ya que había dejado su review y al ser la primera en enviarme la review he decidido que su voto valga más. Para las próximas veces si veo que hay empate yo mismo elegiré la opción que me parezca más lógica.

* * *

><p>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:<p>

Va a ver una fiesta. Necesito que me digáis quiénes van a asistir en la fiesta (puede ser cualquiera). Aviso de que todo el que mencionéis entrará aunque sólo tendrá protagonismo si luego lo escogéis para la segunda pregunta.

¿Queréis que Blaine se enrolle con alguien? Si decís que sí tenéis que decirme con quién (puede ser con cualquiera menos con Kurt y Puck ya que son compañeros de piso y de momento Blaine no va a querer acostarse con sus compañeros de piso).

Tenéis de tiempo para contestar hasta el próximo sábado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas del anterior capítulo vais a saber las respuesta a lo largo del capítulo. Al final del capítulo pondré el recuento de los votos. Evidentemente como dije en el anterior capítulo todo el que decíais va a la fiesta.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, que contiene una escena de sexo. Os lo pondré en cursiva por si alguien no quiere leerlo.

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA FIESTA**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Matt y Dylan se habían marchado. Puck ya se había instalado. La convivencia entre los 3 era buena. Blaine y Kurt estaban intimando mucho y Puck se estaba dando cuenta. Al segundo día Kurt se fue a la universidad y Blaine y Puck se quedaron solos cuando éste empezó a hablarle.

- No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero ¿hay algo entre Kurt y tú?

- ¡No!. Kurt y yo sólo somos amigos. Que los 2 seamos gays no implica que automáticamente nos vayamos a liar.

- Blaine, te he visto cómo le miras y tienes ojos de enamorado.

- Pues te equivocas.

- Está bien. Si quieres negarlo allá tú. Por cierto había pensado en que podríamos hacer una fiesta para inaugurar el piso ¿qué te parece?

- Por mi vale aunque luego quiero que recojamos entre todos.

- Sí, sí. No te preocupes.

- ¿Cuándo la vas a hacer? Lo digo por el trabajo.

- Pues ... ¿cuándo libras?

- Al jueves.

- Bien, pues al jueves la haremos. Voy a poner por el campus que damos la fiesta.

- Vale, pero no quiero que esto se llene demasiado. Podrían llamarnos la atención.

- No te preocupes.

- Tenemos que hablar con Kurt.

- Pues ... hablalo con él. ¿Sabes una cosa? Esta fiesta realmente va a ser necesaria para los 2 porque así los 2 bebéis un poco y así tendréis el empujoncito que os hace falta para que os enrolléis.

- Estás un poco pesado con ese tema. No pienso enrollarme con Kurt.

- ¿Por qué?

- Primero porque es mi amigo y segundo porque es nuestro compañero de piso. Si saliera mal la cosa uno de los tendría que dejar el piso ya que sería muy violento vivir juntos.

- Eso son bobadas pero si no quieres acostarte con él haz lo que quieras.

- Pues para mi no lo son.

- He dicho que está bien Blaine.

- Vale. Me voy a clase.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a clase. Mientras estaba en el autobús le mandó un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole lo de la fiesta que Puck quería hacer. Le dijo que aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo que aceptaba.

Llegó la tarde y Puck se fue a comprar la bebida para la fiesta mientras Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en casa. Entonces Blaine aprovechó para contarle a Kurt lo sucedido con Puck.

- Kurt. Quiero preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- ¿Somos amigos? Es decir ¿no estamos actuando como novios?

- ¿Qué? Claro que somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Según Puck parecemos una pareja.

- No le hagas caso a Puck. Los 2 somos buenos amigos.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Mmmm

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me debes un dueto.

- ¿Es que quieres cantarlo ahora?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué canción quieres cantar?

- A thousand miles.

- ¿No es un poco romántica?

- Lo sé pero me encanta.

- Está bien.

Y entonces empezaron a cantarla

**Kurt**

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass and I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way through the crowd

**Blaine**

And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder

**Blaine y Kurt**

If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight

**Kurt**

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And wonder if you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your precious memory

**Blaine**

Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<p>

**Blaine y Kurt**

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Tonight

**Kurt**

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
>I, I drown in your memory<p>

Blaine

I, I don't wanna let this go  
>I, I don't<p>

**Kurt**

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass and I'm homebound

**Blaine**

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way through the crowd

**Kurt**

And I still need you

**Blaine**

And I still miss you

**Blaine y Kurt**

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass us by?<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>Oh, oh

If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by?<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

**Kurt**

If I could just see you

**Blaine**

If I could just hold you

**Blaine y Kurt**

Tonight

Cuando Kurt y Blaine terminaron de cantarla Blaine se dio cuenta de una cosa: y es que Puck tenía razón. Sin quererlo Blaine se había enamorado de Kurt pero él no podía hacer nada porque no quería perderlo como amigo y luego está el tema de que compartían piso así que de momento decidió no decirle lo que sentía por él.

A la media hora Puck volvió al piso y Kurt le contó a Puck que había cantado con Blaine "A thousand miles". Enseguida Puck le dijo que esa canción era romántica para cantarla 2 amigos y Kurt le dijo que Blaine y él son sólo amigos. Blaine lo oyó todo y no pudo evitar ponerse triste, ya que eso significaba que Kurt no sentía lo mismo que él siente por él pero por otro lado era mejor para él ya que así significaría que tendría que olvidarse de él, mejor dicho tendría que dejar de verlo de esa forma.

Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el jueves. Después de las clases Kurt, Blaine y Puck empezaron a preparar la fiesta. Empezó la fiesta y empezaron a llegar gente, entre las cuales estaban las amigas de Kurt (Santana y Mercedes) y gente que no conocían de nada como Rachel, Sam, Brittany, Elliot, Artie, Jeff y el resto de los Warblers. Todos empezaron a beber y a bailar y parecían pasárselo bien salvo Blaine, que todavía seguía colado por Kurt. Éste se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba algo raro y lo llevó a la habitación de Blaine poniendo un calcetín en la puerta para que nadie los molestara y entonces los 2 comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Por qué has puesto el calcetín? Así Puck se pensará que nos estamos enrollando.

- Lo he hecho porque tenemos que hablar y así me aseguro de que podemos hablar perfectamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo que te moleste?

- No. Es que ...es que estás un poco raro desde hace unos días ¿estás bien?

En esos momentos Blaine pensó en decirle a Kurt lo que pasaba pero pensó que no podía hacerlo y entonces decidió contarle otra cosa que aunque no le afectaba tanto como le afectaba el hecho de estar enamorado de Kurt, también le afectaba.

- Echo de menos a Matt y a Dylan.

- ¿Era por eso? pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Supongo que pensaba que no era nada y que ya se me pasaría.

- Blaine ... sabes que me tienes a mí para lo que sea.

- Kurt ... gracias.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a él y empezó a abrazarlo. A Blaine le encantó que Kurt le abrazara porque a pesar de saber que sabía que Kurt no sentía lo mismo que él sentía por él al menos podía tenerlo como amigo. Sin embargo mientras estaban abrazados entró Puck, quien le dio igual que estuviera puesto el calcetín.

- ¿En serio no hay entre vosotros?

- ¡No! - dijeron al unísono.

- Bueno, os dejo.

- ¿Por qué has entrado? - preguntó Kurt.

- Nada, iba a deciros una cosa pero ya os la diré mañana. No es importante.

- Como quieras.

Y entonces Puck se fue y al momento Kurt se fue a su cuarto. Por su parte Blaine salió al comedor y se quedó pensativo sobre su situación con Kurt y en esos momentos pensó que lo que podía hacer era intentar ligar con otro tío para ver si podía olvidarse de Kurt. En esos momentos entró Sebastian y Blaine quedó prendado por su físico. Sabía que no iba a tener la misma conexión que tenía con Kurt pero pensó que con él al menos podría dejar de ver a Kurt de esa forma. Entonces ocurrió el milagro que Blaine estaba esperando. Aquel chico empezó a fijarse en él y ambos empezaron a bailar. Tras escuchar 2 canciones Sebastian empujó a Blaine contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo y Blaine decidió corresponderle. Después del beso Blaine le comentó a Sebastian si quería ir a su habitación y por supuesto éste le dijo que sí.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando llegaron al la habitación de Blaine, éste lo cogió y empezó a besarlo. Sus bocas se movían lentamente, y sus cuerpos se presionaban. Blaine lentamente desabrochó la camisa de Sebastian para revelar la extensión suave, pálida de su pecho y el estómago. Sebastian se encogió de hombros sin camisa con entusiasmo y deslizó sus manos bajo los pantalones de Blaine mientras empezó a chuparle el cuello.<em>

_Llegaron a la cama y Blaine cogió un condón y una botella de lubricante de su mesita. Luego se quitaron la ropa. Blaine abrió la botella de lubricante y se echó sobre sus dedos. Luego cogió un dedo y lo metió en el orificio de Sebastian haciendo que éste gimiera._

_Blaine se mordió el labio mientras sentía que Sebastian estaba caliente y apretado. Se retorció el dedo, empujando hacia adentro y hacia fuera hasta que Sebastian se relajó lo suficiente para él para añadir un segundo dedo. Al introducir el segundo dedo X gritó más fuerte sobretodo cuando los dedos de Blaine llegaron a la próstata de Sebastian._

_"Blaine ... más, Blaine, por favor ... Dios."_

_Luego Blaine se colocó el condón y se echó algo de lubricante. Blaine se deslizó dentro de Sebastian en un movimiento rápido. Cuando se la metió la sensación que tuvo fue indescriptible._

_Sebastian apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, gimiendo en voz baja, y clavó los talones en la parte baja de la espalda de Blaine, tratando de empujarlo hacia adelante._

_"Más duro, Blaine "._

_Más que feliz de hacerlo, Blaine empezó a follarlo duramente. Sebastian gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia abajo para cumplir con los empujes de Blaine. Blaine inclinó sus caderas, en busca de la próstata de Sebastian, y una vez la encontró él se aseguró de golpearla en cada golpe, por lo que Sebastian gimió en cada embestida._

_Blaine envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección de Sebastian, acariciando en el tiempo con las duras movimientos de sus caderas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sebastian se corriera, derramando su semen sobre el puño de Blaine. Luego Blaine empujó sobre el borde, así, y Sebastian se corrió con un grito. __Blaine salió de Sebastian lentamente después de unos momentos de silencio y bajó la voz temblorosa al suelo. El cabello de Sebastian estaba revuelto, con los labios rojos e hinchados, y una marca roja, rodeada por las hendiduras de los dientes de Blaine, cubría la mayor parte de su hombro derecho._

Después de hacerlo Sebastian se fue de la habitación de Blaine. Éste se quedó bastante mal y es que el polvo que acaba de echar no había conseguido hacer olvidar los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por Kurt.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Notas de autor<p>

En cuanto a las respuestas recibidas sobre si Blaine se acostaba con alguien la cosa ha quedado así

5 votos sí

1 votos no

Dentro de los de sí, la cosa ha quedado así

Sebastian 4 votos

Elliot 1 voto

* * *

><p>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<p>

1) ¿Queréis que Blaine le diga a Kurt lo que siente por él? Si es que sí ¿queréis que Kurt le corresponda (Para esta respuesta tenéis que saber que Kurt escuchó como Blaine se acostaba con otro). Si es que no ¿queréis que se acueste con otro/a?. Si es que sí indicad quien.

Podéis contestar a las preguntas hasta el próximo Sábado.


	4. Capítulo 3

Gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas en el capítulo vais a saber las respuestas. Como de costumbre luego pondré las votaciones como han quedado.

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¿DECEPCIÓN O CELOS?**

POV Blaine

Al día siguiente me levanté y lo primero en que pensé fue en la estupidez que había cometido acostándome con Sebastian cuando en realidad es Kurt quien me gusta. Realmente tenía ganas de decirle a Kurt lo que sentía por él así que me fui a su habitación pero allí no había nadie. Entonces Puck salió del baño y empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Buscas a Hummel?

- Sí.

- Pues ... se fue hace media hora.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué estás así? Cualquiera lo diría después de la noche que tuviste ...

- ¿Nos ... nos escuchaste?

- Como para no hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes si Kurt lo oyó?

- Pues no lo sé. Supongo que sí.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenías razón ¿vale? Me gusta Kurt y ayer me acosté con Sebastian para intentar dejar de tener esos sentimientos por Kurt pero no lo he conseguido.

- ¿Y ahora ibas a decirle a Kurt lo que sientes?

- Sí.

- Error. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

- Ya lo sé pero es que ...

- Ni es que ni nada Blaine. La has cagado y has perdido tu oportunidad. Si ahora le dices a Kurt que te gusta te va a mandar a la mierda por haberte acostado con Sebastian.

- Pero ... no puedo dejar de pensar en Kurt. ¡Quiero estar con él!

- Si se lo dices vais a discutir y eso va a ser malo para la convivencia. ¿Por qué no intentas salir con otros chicos?

- Pues porque cuando canté A thousand miles me di cuenta de que nunca me había sentido así con nadie y no puedo eliminar los sentimientos así como así.

- Pues ... si tanto te gusta al menos espérate unos días para que Kurt vea que realmente te has podido enamorar de él porque yo, sinceramente no me creería que me dijeran que le gusto a alguien y sin embargo me he acostado con otro.

- ¿Y si le pierdo?

- Piensa un momento Blaine. Si realmente Kurt es tu pareja definitiva estoy más que seguro que los 2 acabaréis juntos. Yo quiero que así sea y por eso mismo te pido que seas algo paciente.

- Está bien aunque realmente no me apetece esperar.

Y tras decirme eso me fui a Nyada. Estuve toda la mañana pensativo sobre si debía de hacerle caso a Puck o no ¿realmente Kurt y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿y si llega otro chico y Kurt se enamora antes? En esos momentos tomé la decisión de hacerle caso a Puck aunque desde luego que iba a estar vigilando a Kurt para que ningún chico se acercara a él.

Tras terminar las clases volví a casa y allí me encontré con Kurt. Por un momento la situación estuvo tensa así que decidí romper la tensión como si nada hubiera ocurrido o supiera que algo malo fuera a ocurrir.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche? No te he visto esta mañana.

- Bueno ... no estuvo mal hasta que ... se descontroló un poco y he salido temprano.

- Sé que es un poco embarazoso pero siento mucho si Sebastian o yo te molestamos ayer.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sebastian fue al que te tiraste?

- ¿Le ... le conoces?

- No y no te preocupes. No me molestó. En fin, podría haberme pasado a mi también y no hubieras dicho nada ¿no?

- Kurt ... si te ha molestado puedes decírmelo. No me voy a enfadar contigo.

- En serio, no me ha molestado.

- Como quieras pero que sepas que si te molesta algo puedes decírmelo y procuraré no hacerlo lo que sea que te moleste.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Después de mi conversación con Kurt me fui a mi cuarto a comer. Normalmente hubiera comido con Kurt pero me sentía mal con él porque aunque no me lo haya dicho directamente sé que le había molestado que me acostara con Sebastian ¿Acaso sentía celos de él o se sentía decepcionado por haberme acostado con Sebastian sin conocerlo? La verdad es que me volví a plantear decirle a Kurt lo que sentía por él porque sin duda alguna le había molestado y tenía que comprobar si realmente Kurt siente algo por mí.

Después de comer me fui al salón cuando Kurt decidió irse del piso ¿tan mal estaba conmigo? El caso es que cuando salió Kurt Puck entró.

- Buenas ¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Has hablado con él?

- No sé, y si, he hablado con él pero no le he dicho lo que siento por él. Quería saber cómo se había tomado lo de que me acostara con Sebastian.

- ¿Y?

- Parece molesto. Yo diría que demasiado. Estoy pensando en que tal vez podría tener celos o que está decepcionado conmigo. No le he dicho nada porque tampoco me parece bien decirle eso o lo mismo es que le ha pasado algo en la universidad. Le he dicho que podía hablar conmigo de lo que fuera pero me ha dicho que está bien así que no sé qué pensar.

- Tienes que pensar que no vas a decírselo.

- ¡Claro! ¿Y tú qué harías si te pasara a ti? ¿te quedarías como un gilipollas esperando a saber si siente algo por ti?

- Sé que es difícil pero tienes que esperar. Blaine, te he estoy viendo venir. Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Kurt.

- Puck ¿sabes lo incómodo que hemos estado Kurt y yo? La tensión era tal que me he ido a comer a mi habitación y eso que no le he dicho nada. Tengo que cortar la tensión y veo que esa es la única forma de hacerlo.

- Blaine, en unos días se le habrá pasado a Kurt. No te traigas a chicos a casa o si lo haces no gritéis tanto.

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes Puck? No quiero traer a más chicos a casa. Sólo quiero estar con Kurt.

- Pues entonces espérate unos días.

- Está bien aunque no me parece justo. Me voy a trabajar.

Y entonces me fui a trabajar. La verdad es que no estuve muy atento en el trabajo. Recuerdo que me riñeron algunos compañeros y es que no paré de pensar en Kurt. Ya sé que le había dicho a Puck que no se lo diría pero no pude hacerle caso y cuando volví del trabajo fui a la habitación de Kurt. Por suerte para mí estaba leyendo un libro.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro. ¿Qué quieres?

- Quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

- Pues ... dímelo.

- Verás ... sé que me vas a criticar por lo que te voy a decir pero antes que nada quiero que te quede claro lo primero que te voy a decir.

- ¿Por qué te iba a criticar?

- Porque es muy fuerte.

- Me estás asustando Blaine ¿qué pasa?

- Pues ... el caso es ... el caso es que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti desde hace unos días ... mejor dicho desde que te conocí. Al principio pensaba que era amistad pero ...

- ¿Qué?

- Kurt, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

- ¿Estás loco? Osea ¿después de acostarte con Sebastian me dices que te has enamorado de mi? ¡vete a la mierda!

- Kurt, no quise decírtelo antes porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti y cuando lo hice quería intentar olvidarte pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

- ¡Eso lo dices porque Sebastian no quiere salir contigo!, ¿verdad? Pues lo siento pero no soy segundo plato de nadie.

- ¡Kurt!

- ¡Ni Kurt ni nada!

- Kurt, tú nunca has sido segundo plato. Tú siempre has sido mi primer plato.

- Si era tu primer plato ¿por qué te acostaste con él?

- Pues porque te oí decirle a Puck que no sentías nada por mí y como no quería malos rollos intenté sacarte de mi cabeza pero no pude.

- Para luego contármelo de todas formas.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Kurt? Que estoy casi seguro de que en el fondo tienes celos de Sebastian porque el se acostó conmigo y tu en el fondo querías ser él porque sino no entiendo tanto cabreo.

- ¡Lo que faltaba por oír! Ahora el nene va de diva como si todos los tíos quisiéramos acostarnos contigo.

- ¡Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así! pero en el fondo lo sabes. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo y sé que tú también sino explícame ¿por qué estabas enfadado esta mañana? te recuerdo que tu no sabías lo que sentía yo por ti.

- Da igual. El caso es que te acostaste con otro y ahora quieres estar conmigo.

- Kurt, si sientes algo por mi podemos intentarlo. Sabes de sobra que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nunca me he sentido de esta forma con ningún chico. Si hubiera sabido que tenía alguna opción para que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos jamás me hubiera acostado con Sebastian.

- No sé si puedo fiarme.

- Tienes que fiarte. Yo ... en cuanto terminamos me arrepentí de lo que hice porque no siento absolutamente nada por Sebastian. No le he llamado ni él tampoco lo ha hecho y no tengo intención de llamarle porque no me gusta como novio. En cambio tu ... tu eres perfecto.

- ¡Qué me vas a decir! Si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso, que en cuanto te acuestes conmigo me vas a dejar.

- Kurt, yo no soy así. Vale que no haya tenido novio nunca pero cuando estoy con alguien le soy fiel.

- Eso dicen todos.

- Kurt, por favor. Dime que vas a confiar en mi. Haré lo que sea.

- No me sirve.

- Además mi objetivo no es acostarme contigo sino que seas mi novio y que estemos juntos para siempre. Sé que suena cursi pero es lo que realmente quiero.

- Si que es una cursilada pero no me vale. Lo estás diciendo porque no te queda otra para que te haga caso.

- Kurt, si sólo hubiera querido sexo contigo te lo habría propuesto y no estaría diciéndote estas cosas.

- Sabes que eres muy pesado ¿no?

- Sólo cuando me importa algo y tú eres lo que más me importa. No quiero que pienses que soy el típico que sólo quiere tener sexo.

- Pues dime una razón por la cual deba creerte.

- Pues ... pues ... porque cuando Matt y Dylan me dijeron que se querían y que se iban a vivir juntos me sentía mal porque en el fondo yo también quería tener lo mismo y cuando te veo a ti veo que eso lo puedo tener.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes, es decir, antes de que le dijera a Puck que no sentía nada por ti? ¿Por la norma estúpida que estableciste?

- No estaba seguro de lo que sentía. En cuanto cantamos A thousand miles me enamoré de ti.

- Antes me has dicho que nunca habías sentido algo así por nadie. ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de que eso que sientes no es un simple capricho?

- ¿Crees que eres un capricho?

- Pues no sé, Blaine.

En esos momentos estaba demasiado nervioso porque veía que Kurt siempre estaba intentando darme alguna excusa para no estar con él así que me acerqué a él y empecé a besarle apasionadamente y tal y como sospechaba él continuó el beso. Después de besarnos durante 20 segundos noté que las manos de Kurt estaban tocándome el culo cuando le paré.

- ¿Por qué paras? ¿No es esto lo que querías?

- Ya te he dicho que no. Sólo quiero que seamos pareja.

- En ... entonces ¿ibas en serio?

- ¡Claro que sí? Kurt, me gustas mucho.

Entonces me volví a acercar a él y le dí otro beso y luego me fui a mi habitación. ¡Lo había conseguido!. ¡Le había dicho a Kurt lo que sentía por él y él me había correspondido! Cuando llegué a mi habitación me cambié de ropa y me fui directo a la cama. A pesar de lo mal que había comenzado el día al final resultó ser uno de los mejores que había tenido.

* * *

><p>Nota de autor<p>

Los resultados de las pregunta fueron estos:

¿Debe Blaine decirle a Kurt lo que siente por él?

Sí 4 votos

No 0 votos

¿Debe Kurt corresponderle?

Sí 2 votos

No 2 votos

Al haber empate y luego tras ver el resto de preguntas he decidido que Kurt le corresponda.

Los siguientes resultados no influyen pero os lo dejo.

Si es que no ¿queréis que se acueste con otro?

Sí 1 votos

No 1 votos

Si es que si indicad quien.

Sebastian 1 voto

* * *

><p>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<p>

Aquí os dejo la siguiente pregunta.

Kurt y Blaine se van a acostar ¿quién queréis que sea pasivo?


	5. Capítulo 4

Pues una semana más os agradezco por las reviews.

En cuanto a la pregunta sobre quien es pasivo ... lo vais a ver en el capítulo. Evidentemente hay una escena de sexo que pondré en cursiva.

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA PRIMERA VEZ**

Habían pasado una semana desde que Blaine y Kurt empezaron a salir juntos. La relación iba bien salvo por un tema, y es que no se habían acostado todavía. Al principio a Kurt no le importaba porque éste pensaba que no lo estaban haciendo porque Blaine quería demostrarle que realmente siente algo por él pero una de las veces en las que se estaban besando y parecía que iban a hacerlo pero sin embargo Blaine le paró Kurt se enfadó con Blaine y empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Por qué paras?

- Yo ... yo ... no me apetece hacerlo.

- Pues perdona pero te estoy viendo tu erección y me dice lo contrario.

- Kurt, no quiero hacerlo. Prefiero conocerte, saber todo sobre ti. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. Antes de llegar a ese punto me gustaría saber más de ti.

- Blaine, puedes saber más cosas de mi después de acostarnos. No tienes por qué saberlo todo sobre mi.

- Cariño ... nunca he tenido novio y me gustaría poder disfrutar de lo que tenemos ahora. No quiero que cuando lo hagamos solo tengamos sexo y no conectemos de otra forma.

- Blaine ... eso nunca va a pasar ¿vale? Te prometo que no sólo será sexo. ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

- Kurt. No se trata de forzar la situación ¿vale? Quiero que cuando lo hagamos sea todo natural.

- Está bien.

- Cariño. No quiero que te enfades porque no quiera hacerlo.

- No te preocupes. No me enfado.

- Bueno, pues me voy a trabajar.

- ¿Preparo la cena y luego vemos una peli?

- Vale.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a trabajar algo preocupado porque no quería perder lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Cuando terminó su turno en el Spotlight Dinner fue a casa y allí Kurt le había preparado la cena y se pusieron a ver la película, tal y como le había dicho Kurt que haría. Cuando terminó la película Kurt se puso encima de Blaine y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Blaine enseguida empezó a excitarse y antes de que dejara de controlar sus impulsos rompió el beso y le pidió a Kurt que parara. Sin embargo Kurt no lo hizo y empezó a tocarle el culo a Blaine. Entonces Blaine le cogió la mano y le pidió que parara y esta vez Kurt le hizo caso y se puso al lado de Blaine. Le pidió disculpas porque sabía que no quería hacerlo y aún así insistió un poco y Blaine le perdonó y tras eso el moreno se fue a su habitación no sin antes besando a Kurt.

Lo cierto es que Blaine a pesar de lo que le había dicho antes a Kurt era cierto había una cosa que no le había contado a Kurt y esa era una de las razones más importantes por las que no quería acostarse con él, y precisamente tras su última sesión de besos se puso más nervioso y es que a pesar de que Blaine se había acostado con otros hombres nunca había pasivo y parecía que Kurt iba a cambiar eso.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue temprano a la universidad y Puck aprovechó para hablar con Blaine.

- No es que me quiera meter en vuestra relación pero no os oigo hacerlo ¿tan despacio vais?

- Puck, se llama conocer a tu pareja antes de acostarse con ella.

- Pues eso en mi pueblo significa que te va a dejar por no acostarte con él.

- ¿En serio crees que Kurt es tan superficial que está conmigo sólo por sexo?

- ¡Claro que no! pero Blaine en cualquier pareja si no hay sexo al final acaban rompiendo.

- Kurt y yo seremos la excepción. No sabes cuánto conectamos estamos sin necesidad de tener sexo.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿esperar hasta el matrimonio para casaros? porque sinceramente no creo que Kurt aguante ... bueno ni él ni nadie.

- No voy a esperar tanto Puck.

- Pues no sé a que estáis esperando. Te lo digo porque no quiero que rompáis. Es que no lo entiendo, Kurt te quiere y tu a él, no sé a que esperáis.

- Pues ... no es de tu incumbencia Puck.

- Si no te hubiera oído gemir el hace una semana cuando te acostaste con Sebastian diría que tienes miedo a perder la virginidad así que no sé qué puede ser.

- ¡Por favor Puck no insistas!

- Está bien, no hablaré más del tema. Me voy a la universidad.

Y entonces Puck se fue del piso. Blaine se quedó pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Puck. Sabía que tenía el problema del miedo a ser pasivo pero desde luego que no podía hablarlo con Puck. Tenía que hacer algo para perder ese miedo así que estuvo pensando hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea.

Llegó la tarde y Blaine se fue al cuarto de Kurt algo nervioso. Cuando entró Kurt se dio cuenta y empezaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto raro ...

- Kurt ¿Confías en mi?

- ¡Claro! ¿por qué?

- Quiero que cierres los ojos un momento, bueno en realidad unos minutos.

- Me estás asustando Blaine ¿qué ocurre?

- Tú hazme caso.

- E... está bien.

Entonces Kurt cerró los ojos. Luego Blaine le tapó los ojos para que no viera absolutamente nada. Luego cogió a Kurt y lo subió al coche y lo llevó hasta un hotel. Durante el trayecto Kurt estuvo muy nervioso porque quería saber que estaba planeando Blaine. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación que Blaine había reservado y entonces Blaine le quitó el pañuelo que le tapaba los ojos a Kurt. Cuando los abrió Kurt vio que en la cama de la habitación estaba rodeada de pétalos de rosas y en medio de la cama ponía la palabra Klaine y abajo había una foto de ellos 2 besándose.

- ¡Dios mío Blaine! ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- ¿No te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! pero ... ¿a qué viene esto?

- Viene a que quería pedirte perdón por el tema del sexo.

- No pasa nada Blaine. Aún así esto podrías haberlo hecho en mi habitación o en la tuya.

- Ya, pero en tu habitación o en la mía no tendríamos intimidad. Puck estaría molestándonos.

- No es por nada pero para lo que solemos hacer no creo que Puck nos moleste.

- Bueno, pero yo creo que para esto si que nos molestaría ...

Entonces empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Los 2 continuaron con el beso hasta que Blaine empujó a Kurt a la cama.

- Blaine, no tenemos por qué hacer nada. Yo estoy muy bien contigo.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo ...

- Entonces ¿por qué hemos estado discutiendo esta mañana?

- Pues porque es cierto lo que te he dicho pero aún así hay algo que no te he contado y quería contártelo ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿No te habrás acostado con otro?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Jamás te pondría los cuernos Kurt.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces quiero contarte que la principal razón por la que no quería acostarme contigo es porque ... porque soy virgen ... analmente hablando y tenía miedo de que me doliera demasiado la primera vez.

- ¡Blaine! Si tenías miedo tenías que habérmelo dicho. Simplemente puedo ser el pasivo hasta que estés listo.

- Es que creo que ya estoy listo.

- Blaine ... no lo hagas por mi. A mi no me importa.

- Kurt. Quiero hacerlo, quiero ser el pasivo. Sé que este miedo tengo que quitármelo como sea y nunca realmente voy a estar preparado así que ...

- Entonces no estás listo.

- Kurt ¿acaso estuviste listo cuando lo hiciste por primera vez? Seguramente no ¿verdad?

- Lo cierto es que tienes razón.

- ¿Ves? Pues ahora lo mismo. Déjame a mi ser el pasivo. Quiero entregarte mi virginidad Kurt. Sé que en ti puedo confiar plenamente.

- Blaine ... me vas a hacer que me enrojezca.

- Lo único que te pido es que vayas despacio.

- No te preocupes cariño. Iremos lo despacio que quieras y si te hago daño tan sólo dímelo para que pare y recuerda ... no tenemos por qué hacerlo hoy.

- Te quiero Kurt.

- Y yo a ti tonto.

_Entonces Kurt empezó a besarlo mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón a Blaine. Luego Kurt se quitó los pantalones. Después Blaine le quitó el calzoncillo a Kurt y al verlo completamente desnudo le besó. Después Blaine se quitó los suyos._

_Sin decir palabra, Kurt llega a más de mesilla de noche de la habitación del hotel y tira de abrir el cajón superior para coger la botella de lubricante. Kurt se echó un poco en las manos y antes de introducirle el primer dedo Kurt le volvió a recordar que irían lento para que no le doliera demasiado cosa que agradeció Blaine._

_Después Kurt cogió su dedo y comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de la entrada de Blaine. Éste parpadeó rápidamente ante la sensación, mirando a Kurt con tal intensidad que casi parecía como si estuviera mirando directamente a través de él a la pared de enfrente. La siguiente vez que dejó su dedo Kurt lo empuja hasta pasado el primer nudillo y lo mantuvo durante unos segundos antes de sacar de nuevo. Él sólo tuvo que repetir este ciclo una vez más antes de que Blaine empezara a asentir con la cabeza de nuevo. Kurt se deslizó hasta el segundo nudillo y finalmente el dedo índice de Kurt se metió totalmente en el interior de Blaine. Después Kurt le añadió un segundo dedo. Éste mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de Blaine para comprobar que no le estaba doliendo. Luego Kurt añadió un tercer dedo pero Blaine quería más. Entonces Kurt se puso el condón y se echó un poco de lubricante y empezó a penetrarle poco a poco. Blaine empezó a gemir y a susurrarle a Kurt que lo amaba. Éste empezó a besarlo. Mientras se besaban los 2 gimieron. Luego Kurt continuó con las embestidas hasta que llegó a la próstata de Blaine. Cuando llegó Kurt no paró de embestirlo mientras Blaine no paraba de gemir. Así estuvieron todo el rato hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. El primero en llegar fue Blaine y segundos mas tarde el castaño tuvo su orgasmo._

Tras hacerlo los 2 se quedaron tumbados en la cama. Tras descansar un poco los 2 se dieron la vuelta mirándose entre sí.

- Me alegro de que hayamos esperado tanto.

- Y yo.

- Te quiero Kurt.

- Y yo a ti. ¿Seguro que no te ha dolido nada?

- Un poco al principio pero enseguida el dolor se convirtió en placer ... . Kurt.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias por haber ido despacio.

- Por ti haría lo que fuera.

- Eres tan perfecto Kurt.

- Tu también lo eres.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me alegro mucho de que haya perdido mi virginidad anal contigo.

- Y yo me alegro de que nuestra primera vez haya sido perfecta.

- Kurt.

- Dime.

- Quiero que me prometas que ahora que lo hemos hecho hagamos otras cosas aparte de esto.

- Te lo prometo, cariño.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vemos la tele o...

- Prefiero descansar un poco.

- Genial porque yo también estaba algo cansado.

- Bien, pues buenas noches mi amor.

- Kurt.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo dormirme abrazado a ti?

- Claro.

Entonces el moreno abrazó al castaño y al rato ambos se quedaron dormidos. Para Blaine todo había salido todo perfecto. Se había acostado con Kurt y ese nervio que tenía por perder la virginidad se le había quitado. Por ahora las cosas iban bien para los 2. Sin embargo lo que no supieron fue que más adelante comenzarían a tener problemas ...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Nota de autor<p>

Estas fueron vuestras respuestas:

¿Quién queréis que fuera pasivo?

Kurt 1 votos.

Blaine 4 votos.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo<p>

Tras 1 capítulo sin drama Klaine va a empezar a tener problemas.

¿Quién queréis que se entrometa en la relación? (Vale cualquiera menos Puck).

Edito para contestar a la pregunta que ha dicho Darrenatic, si, puede ser cualquiera de los nuevos.

Como de costumbre tenéis de tiempo para dejar vuestra review hasta el próximo sábado. Al domingo podréis dejarla también pero no influirá en la votación.


	6. Capítulo 5

Gracias a todos por la review.

Lo primero es que a mi personalmente no me hace gracia que haya drama pero es que así se hace más interesante. En cuanto a lo de que Klaine rompan yo personalmente no quiero que ocurra pero sois vosotros los que decidís así que yo sólo dejo la opción para que eso ocurra y si no queréis que ocurra pues votad que no rompan.

En cuanto a la pregunta de quién se entrometerá lo vais a ver. Luego os pondré los resultados como de costumbre.

Darren Criss Fan la verdad es que Puck es algo cotilla en este fic jejeje.

Os dejo ahora con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 5: COMPLICACIONES**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Blaine y Kurt se habían acostado por primera vez. Hasta ahora las cosas les iban bien a ambos. Sin embargo un buen día empezó a complicarse la cosa. Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro. Blaine y Kurt habían dormido juntos la noche anterior. El moreno, al levantarse primero preparó el desayuno para él y su novio. Entonces el castaño se levantó y empezaron a desayunar. Mientras lo estaban haciendo Blaine empezó a hablar.

- Cariño, he pensado en que podría llamar a Matt para que quedáramos con él y Dylan.

- ¿Te refieres a una doble cita?

- Sí, ¿Qué te parece?

- Por mi perfecto.

- Genial. Pues voy a llamarle.

Entonces Blaine se fue a Nyada. Mientras se fue llamó a Matt y quedaron para cenar al viernes siguiente. Cuando Blaine llegó a Nyada tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Sebastian.

- Blaine, tenemos que hablar.

- Sebastian, creo que acordamos los 2 que solo fue sexo así que no tenemos nada de que hablar. Si me disculpas llego tarde a clase.

- Yo creo que si que tenemos que hablar.

- No. Mira Sebastian aparte de que sólo fue sexo estoy saliendo con Kurt y lo quiero mucho así que no quiero nada contigo ¿te enteras?

- Blaine, en serio tenemos que hablar.

- ¡He dicho que no!

Tras decirle eso se fue a clase. El resto de la mañana fue normal. Incluso Sebastian no volvió a molestarle más. Cuando terminaron las clases Blaine volvió al piso y allí estaba Kurt esperándole.

- ¡Hola cariño!

- ¡Hey Blaine! ¿qué tal la mañana?

- Bueno ... en general bien salvo por una cosa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me he topado con Sebastian.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería?

- Hablar.

- ¿Y de qué quería hablar?

- Pues no lo sé porque no le he dejado.

- Seguro estoy que quiere algo contigo.

- Lo he pensado y por eso mismo le he dicho que lo que pasó la otra vez no va a volver a repetirse.

- Pero, ¿sabe que no estás disponible?

- Sí. En cuanto se lo he dicho se ha callado y me fui a clase. Desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con él.

- Pues menos mal porque la verdad es que no me fío de ese tipo.

- Tranquilo cariño, que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

- Lo sé.

Y entonces los 2 se besaron. Luego se pusieron a comer. Mientras estuvieron comiendo volvió Puck y le comentaron lo sucedido con Sebastian.

- Chicos, si se pone muy pesado llamadme que os aseguro que no os va a volver a llamar.

- No hace falta llegar a esos extremos. Creo que con lo que le he dicho es suficiente.

- Pues yo no terminaría de fiar. Sé que puedo fiarme de ti Blaine pero hay algo en él que no me gusta.

Cuando Kurt dijo eso Blaine no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el castaño se refería a que él se había acostado con él pero decidió no comentar nada sobre eso.

- A ver cariño, el hecho de que crea que es suficiente no significa que no vaya a estar atento por si quiere volver a tener algo conmigo.

Terminaron de comer y luego Blaine y Kurt se fueron al cuarto del castaño y se pusieron a ver un dvd. Por la tarde Blaine se fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que tenía que leer para una clase cuando de nuevo se encontró con Sebastian.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo o qué?

- Lo cierto es que sí.

- ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro lo de esta mañana? No quiero tener nada contigo.

- Lo cierto es que ... ya lo tienes.

- ¿De qué hablas? El hecho de que nos acostáramos una vez no significa que seamos algo.

- A ver Blaine. Si me dejaras hablar te lo explicaría todo.

- Pues .. explícate.

- El caso es que desde hace unos días empecé a sentirme mal. Empecé a tener náuseas y me encontraba algo más cansado de lo habitual. Fui al médico y ...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás embarazado?

- Sí.

- Eso ... eso es imposible.

- Tengo el gen del embarazo así que es posible Blaine.

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que cuando lo hicimos usamos condón.

- Al parecer dio igual. Quiero que sepas que quiero quedármelo. Me da igual si quieres formar parte de la vida de nuestro bebé.

- Entonces ... entonces ¿no estarás haciendo esto para que empecemos a salir?

- ¿Qué? Jamás mentiría sobre algo así. Si no estás listo para ser padre lo entenderé perfectamente.

- Cla... claro que quiero ser padre, es decir, no me esperaba serlo tan joven pero si que quiero serlo. ¡Es mi bebé! Aunque que quede claro. El hecho de que vayamos a ser padres no nos va convertir en pareja ni en nada, solo en padre del bebé.

- Me parece perfecto. No quiero entrometerme en tu relación con Kurt. Por eso antes no te dije nada pero luego pensé que tenías el derecho a saberlo. Ya te llamaré cuando tenga la primera ecografía.

Entonces Blaine pensó en lo que le había dicho Kurt. ¿Realmente Sebastian le estaba diciendo la verdad?

- Un momento. Perdona por la pregunta pero, ¿seguro que es mío? quiero decir ¿no te has acostado con otros?

- Por supuesto que es tuyo. No suelo acostarme con el primer tío que conozco. Si lo hice contigo fue por pura suerte. Así que sí es tuyo al 100%. No me he acostado con nadie aparte de ti.

- Está bien, pues .. voy a seguir con lo mío.

- Vale.

Y entonces Sebastian se fue. Nada más irse Blaine se puso a pensar en lo que Sebastian le acababa de decir. Estaba embarazado de él. Empezó a darle vueltas sobre lo que va a pasar ahora, sobretodo lo que le va a decir Kurt cuando se entere. Blaine cogió el libro que había ido a buscar y se iba a ir de la biblioteca cuando se encontró a Puck.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa Blainey? Tienes una cara ...

- Lo sé. Tu también la tendrías en mi situación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No le habrás puesto los cuernos a Kurt?

- ¡No! Acabo de hablar con Sebastian.

- ¿Otra vez molestándote? Ahora se va a enterar.

- ¡Quieto! No le hagas nada.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

- Porque si le haces daño ... si le harías daño a ... también le harías daño a mi bebé.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. Sebastian quería contarme que está embarazado de mi.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eres el padre?

- Me ha dicho que no se ha acostado con nadie aparte de mi, claro.

- Exígele una prueba de ADN y que se haga un test de embarazo delante tuyo.

- ¿No te fías para nada de él,no?

- ¿Acaso tú si?

- No creo que me mienta, es decir, si fuera mentira él no me habría dicho que me llamaría para quedar para la primera ecografía.

- No sé Blaine. Tal vez se lo esté inventando para volver contigo, mejor dicho que empecéis a salir.

- Pues no. Él me ha dicho que no espera que yo me haga cargo del niño tal siquiera. Por supuesto, le he dicho que quiero formar parte de la vida del niño aunque claro, eso no significa que vayamos a ser pareja e incluso el me ha dicho que no quiere meterse en mi relación con Kurt

- Blaine, eso es lo típico que se dice por quedar bien. Seguro estoy que va a entrometerse en vuestra relación y utilizará al bebé como excusa y sino ya verás.

- Pues yo le he creído y ya sabe lo que hay y no pienso permitir que entorpezca mi relación con Kurt.

- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

- ¡Ah! Y también ten cuidado a ver cómo se lo dices a Kurt. Ya sabes que seguramente no le vaya a hacer gracia que sepas que vas a tener un hijo con otro.

- Descuida que también lo tendré.

Y entonces Blaine se fue para el piso. Cuando llegó allí estaba esperándole Kurt. Sabía que tenía que decirle que iba a ser padre e intentó buscar la mejor forma para decírselo a Kurt porque sin duda alguna tenía que decírselo para que no hubieran mentiras entre ambos e intentaran que la relación fuera lo más normal teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

- Kurt, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando.

- Ya sé por qué Sebastian quería hablar conmigo. He hablado con él hace un rato. Te juro que no estaba buscándolo ni nada por el estilo.

- Ok. Te creo pero ... ¿por qué quería hablar contigo? ¿quiere volver contigo o ... o empezar algo contigo?

- Antes de decirte nada quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a decir es algo que nos va a afectar como pareja pero te prometo que nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Blaine? Me estás asustando ...

- Resulta que Sebastian tiene el gen del embarazo y al parecer cuando me acosté con él ...

- Lo dejaste embarazado.

- Sí. Lo siento mucho Kurt. Quiero que sepas que esto es lo último que quería pero aún así quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida y que el bebé no va a hacer que te quiera menos de lo que te quiero.

- Lo sé y no quiero que te preocupes por mi aunque primero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿estás seguro de que es tuyo?

- ¿Honestamente? No lo sé al 100%. Cuando lo hicimos usamos condón pero según él sólo se ha acostado conmigo.

- Bueno pues cuando nazca o incluso antes se le pide una prueba de paternidad.

- Entonces ¿no estás enfadado?

- Está claro que no estoy para tirar cohetes pero no es el fin del mundo. Intentaremos llevarlo con la más normalidad posible para que lo nuestro funcione.

- Gracias por comprenderlo.

- De nada. Por cierto quiero que tengas cuidado porque no me fío del suricato. Lo mismo utiliza el bebé para que rompamos.

- Eso no voy a permitirlo y, además, el me dijo que no quería meterse en nuestra relación.

- Pues para no quererlo ya lo ha hecho. De todas formas quiero que estés atento por si acaso.

- Lo estaré. Te quiero Kurt.

- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Tras decirle eso Blaine besó a Kurt. Luego se fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a leer el libro que había cogido de la biblioteca cuando empezó a pensar en el embarazo de Sebastian y las consecuencias que podía tener no sólo hablando por el hecho de ser padre sino por el hecho de que sin quererlo Kurt se iba a convertir en padre y no estaba muy convencido de que fuera justo para él tener esa carga sin haberla buscado.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Los resultados de la pregunta han sido éstos:<p>

¿Quién queréis que se entrometa?

Spencer 2 votos

Sebastian 3 votos.

* * *

><p>Ahora voy a poner las preguntas.<p>

1 ¿Queréis que Blaine haga algo para que que rompa con Kurt para que no cargue con el bebé de Sebastian y él?

2 ¿Queréis que el embarazo de Sebastian sea cierto o se lo esté inventando?

3 Si sale que es inventado ¿Queréis que alguien se entere de que el embarazo es falso?

Es muy importante responder a todas las preguntas. Aunque por ejemplo respondáis que el embarazo sea cierto tenéis que responder en la 3º por si acaso saliera que es falso. También aprovecho para decir que aunque decidáis que los Klaine rompan lo cierto es que podrán volver (os daré la opción para que vuelvan en algún capítulo).


	7. Capítulo 6

Muchas gracias a todos por la review.

En cuanto a las preguntas luego veréis los resultados al final. Aviso de que realmente en este capítulo sólo se ven las 2 primeras preguntas. La 3º he decidido no incluirla en este capítulo pero si que saldrá más adelante más que nada para alargar un poco más esta trama.

Os dejo ahora con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 6: ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN**

Pasaron unos días desde que Blaine le había dicho a Kurt que Sebastian estaba embarazado. A pesar de que Kurt le había dicho que quería formar parte de la vida del bebé Blaine sentía que en el fondo estaba obligando a Kurt a ser padre cuando él no lo había buscado porque fue él quien se acostó con Sebastian. Desde que lo comentó Blaine había tenido dudas sobre si decírselo a Kurt. Aquella mañana Blaine decidió ser valiente y preguntárselo a Kurt.

- Cariño. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿No habrás dejado a otro embarazado verdad? Jejejeje.

- Hablo en serio cariño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es sobre Sebastian y mi bebé.

- ¿Le ocurre algo?

- Ocurre que quiero que me digas si ... si estás seguro de que quieres formar parte de la vida bebé.

- ¡Claro que quiero serlo! ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Es que a Sebastian no le parece bien?

- No lo he hablado con él pero supongo que le parecerá bien.

- ¿Entonces ... entonces no quieres que forme parte de la vida del bebé?

- ¡No es eso!

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué me lo estás preguntando sino? Si realmente quisieras que formara parte de la vida bebé no lo hubieras hecho pero lo has dicho. ¿Por qué Blaine? ¿Por qué?

- Kurt, yo ... yo quiero que recapacites y te lo pienses detenidamente.

- No hay nada que pensar. Quiero formar parte.

- Kurt, no lo entiendes. No estamos hablando de un juguete que puedes tirar cuando no te gusta. Si quieres formar parte de la vida bebé sabes que va a ser para siempre.

- Ya lo sé Blaine.

- Sólo te digo que no me parece justo que te obligue a ser padre por un error que cometí.

- Puede que sea tu error pero yo te quiero a ti y a tus errores así que sí, quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé.

- Kurt, prométeme que te lo vas a pensar un poco más.

- Puedo hacerlo pero mi respuesta va a ser la misma.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Sí, pero ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto? Yo no sé tú pero no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido porque sé que el bebé no existiera.

- Pues ... actúa como siempre y procura no hablar de ese tema hasta que no te lo pienses mejor.

- Vale. Bueno, me voy a clase.

- Yo también.

Y entonces los 2 se fueron a clase. Realmente a Kurt le había sentado mal lo que le había dicho Blaine y no podía evitar pensar en ese tema así que decidió saltarse la clase y le mandó un mensaje a Puck para hablar del tema.

- ¿Qué pasa Hummel? Por el mensaje parecías preocupado.

- Se trata de Blaine y yo. Hemos discutido más o menos.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Es por el bebé?

- Sí.

- ¿Es qué Sebastian está aprovechándose de Blaine?

- De momento no. Espero que eso no ocurra aunque no me puedo fiar.

- ¿Entonces?

- Blaine me ha insistido en que me piense bien si quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé. ¿te lo puedes creer?

- Pues ... lo entiendo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mira Kurt, yo sólo te digo que no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a formar parte de la vida de un bebé que no es suyo.

- Pero yo ya le he dicho que sí.

- ¿Entiendes que es para siempre?

- Lo entiendo.

- Pues entonces dile a Blaine eso.

- Pero si se lo dije e insistió en que siguiera pensándomelo.

- Mira Kurt. No quiero meterme en vuestra relación pero pienso que deberías de hablarlo con él y no conmigo.

- Es que luego me dijo que no quería obligarme a formar parte de la vida del bebé.

- Es que tiene razón Kurt. Piensa un poco. Ponte que dices que sí y al final acabas echándole la culpa a Blaine por haberte obligado a ser padre cuando no querías serlo. Sólo quiere que estés seguro de querer serlo.

- Supongo que debo de hablar con él ¿no?

- Es lo que te estoy diciendo pero escucha Kurt. Es preferible que esperes como mínimo hasta mañana para que vea que lo has recapacitado un poco.

Tras decirle eso Kurt se fue a clase.

Por su parte cuando terminaron las de Blaine éste se fue al apartamento de Sebastian porque quería decirle que ya había hablado con Kurt.

- ¿Qué quieres Blaine? ¿No te habrás echado atrás? porque perfectamente lo entendería.

- ¿Qué? No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hay una cosa que te quería comentar sobre el bebé.

- ¿Qué es?

- A pesar de que tu y yo somos sus padres quiero que Kurt forme parte de la vida del bebé..

- Mmm vale pero ¿de verdad Kurt quiere serlo?

- Sí.

Sabía que le había mentido pero tenía que decirle eso para que ver la reacción de Sebastian.

- Blaine, puedo estar de acuerdo a que Kurt vea a nuestro bebé pero ... quiero que Kurt entienda que no puede estar de acuerdo ahora y luego desentenderse.

- Ok. Pues luego se lo diré.

- ¿Querías algo más?

- ¿Cuándo es la ecografía?

- Me toca la semana que viene. En serio Blaine, no hace falta que vayas.

- Soy el padre y quiero verlo.

- Bien, pues ya te llamo para ir juntos.

- Ok, pues me voy a decírselo a Kurt.

Y entonces se fue de casa de Sebastian. Cuando lo hizo Sebastian llamó a un amigo suyo para que preparara la ecografía ya que realmente Sebastian no estaba embarazado y sólo lo estaba diciendo para intentar conquistar a Blaine.

Finalmente Blaine llegó al apartamento. Allí estaban Kurt y Puck. En cuanto entró Blaine el castaño se metió a su habitación.

- Puck ¿Kurt me está evitando?

- Será mejor que hables con él.

- Ok.

- Pero Blaine, hazme un favor y no intentes expulsarlo de tu vida.

- ¿Te contó lo que le dije?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas?

Entonces Blaine entró en la habitación del castaño y empezaron a hablar.

- Cariño ¿me estás evitando?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues porque en cuanto he entrado te has ido a tu habitación. ¿No habrás cambiado de opinión y no te atreves a decírmelo? Porque aunque me doliera lo aceptaría perfectamente.

- Blaine, no he cambiado de opinión. Nunca lo he hecho y no pienso cambiar de opinión. Puedes decirme que espere 3 meses que seguiré pensando lo mismo. Quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé.

- ¿Seguro?

- Mira cariño. Te voy a ser franco. No me hace mucha gracia, bueno en realidad nada de gracia que vayas a tener un bebé con Sebastian pero es lo que hay y sé que voy a querer a ese niño tanto como te quiero a ti.

- ¡Kurt!

Entonces el moreno se acercó al castaño y empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que paró Blaine.

- Por cierto acabo de hablar con Sebastian. Tengo que irme con él la semana que viene para su primera ecografía.

- Perfecto. Pues ya iremos.

- Te quiero tanto Kurt.

- Y yo a ti.

- Por cierto, sé que has hablado con Puck.

- Es que no entendía por qué estabas actuando así y ahora lo sé. Quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a echar en cara que al aceptar este bebé me esté perdiendo otras cosas.

- Yo ... yo siento haberte intentado alejarte.

- Es lógico cariño. Sabes que esta decisión en principio es para toda la vida. Tenías que estar seguro que yo estaba seguro que sé lo que hago.

- Pero podría haber hecho algo distinto.

- Eso no importa. Lo importante es que hemos superado este problema y eso nos hace más fuertes como pareja.

- Mmmm supongo que tienes razón ... pero, ¿por qué te has ido a tu habitación en cuanto he vuelto? Me habías asustado. Pensaba que habías cambiado de opinión y te había perdido.

- Lo siento si te ha parecido eso pero nunca jamás me vas a perder y menos por esto que tenía tan claro desde el momento que me lo dijiste. Eres lo mejor de mi vida Blaine.

- Tú también lo eres Kurt.

- Entonces se besaron de nuevo.

- Cariño, me voy un momento. ¿quedamos en el cine y luego cenamos algo?

- Vale.

Y después de decirle eso Kurt se fue a casa de Sebastian. No quiso decírselo a Blaine ya que podría molestarle pero tenía la sensación de que tal vez Sebastian pudiera estar tramando algo para que Blaine rompiera con él.

Mientras Kurt se dirigía a su casa Sebastian llamó a su amigo y éste le confirmó que ya había conseguido prepararlo todo para que continuara con su farsa para conquistar a Blaine.

Finalmente Kurt llegó a la casa de Sebastian.

- ¿Qué quieres Kurt?

- Quiero que sepas que gracias a tu bebe a mi y a Blaine nos has hecho más fuerte como pareja.

- ¿y?

- Que espero por tu bien que tu embarazo no lo utilices para acercarte más a Blaine.

- ¿Qué? Ya le dije a Blaine que no quiero interferir en vuestra relación - mintió.

- Yo sólo te aviso.

- ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué me quedé embarazado a propósito para poder conquistar a Blaine?

- Espero que eso no sea cierto porque diría la clase de persona que eres.

- Mira Kurt, como no te vayas de aquí le pienso decir a Blaine que estás insultándome e insinuando cosas que no son.

- Entonces ¿seguro que no le dijiste que se asegurara que yo quería formar parte de la vida del bebé?

- No te voy a engañar Kurt, esta mañana me ha comentado que lo sabías y le he preguntado si tú estabas seguro pero yo no le dicho nada antes y si quieres puedes decírselo.

- Lo haré.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo, Kurt? Que tienes envidia de que yo voy a tener a su primer hijo y todo porque me acosté con él antes de que salierais y eso no es justo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrate que no voy detrás de Blaine?

- Yo no tengo celos de ti porque estoy más que seguro que más adelante Blaine y yo tendremos nuestros propios hijos y me da igual si no es el primero porque yo quiero la felicidad de Blaine. En cuanto a lo de demostrarme que no vas detrás de él pues es muy sencillo, liga con otros.

- Sabes de sobra que no es fácil y menos aún ahora que estoy embarazado.

- Me da igual. Entonces procura llamarlo sólo para las emergencias.

- Está bien, eso haré y si me disculpas quiero estar solo.

- Vale, ya me voy.

Y entonces Kurt se fue de allí. A Sebastian no le había gustado la visita que había tenido de Kurt porque ahora se complicaban las cosas para conseguir su plan de conseguir a Blaine.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Los resultados de la pregunta han sido éstos:<p>

1 ¿Queréis que Blaine haga algo para que que rompa con Kurt para que no cargue con el bebé de Sebastian y él?

Si: 2 voto.

No: 3 votos.

2 ¿Queréis que el embarazo de Sebastian sea cierto o se lo esté inventando?

Cierto: 2 voto.

Falso: 3 votos.

3 Si sale que es inventado ¿Queréis que alguien se entere de que el embarazo es falso?

Si: 3 votos.

No: 2 votos.

Para esta pregunta realmente no había preguntado quien se iba a enterar y como me habéis dado vuestra opinión algunos os lo voy a preguntar ahora para que todos expreséis vuestra opinión.

* * *

><p>Ahora os dejo con las nuevas preguntas<p>

1 En el siguiente capítulo Sebastian va a tener ayuda de un personaje adulto para seguir fingiendo el embarazado. ¿Qué personaje adulto queréis que le ayude? Valen todos los adultos menos Cooper.

2 ¿Queréis que Sebastian bese a Blaine?

3 ¿Queréis que Blaine le corresponda?

4. ¿Quién queréis que se entere del embarazo falso de Sebastian? Elegid una de estas opciones.

a) Puck

b) Kurt

c) Blaine

d) Santana

e) Mercedes.

Me hubiera gustado poner a más gente pero es que son los únicos que se haya visto que tienen amistad con Kurt o Blaine. Como en el anterior capítulo a pesar de que contestéis que no en la 2º pregunta debéis de responder en la 3º pregunta.


	8. Capítulo 7

Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas luego veréis los resultados al final.

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 7: CAYENDO EN LA TRAMPA**

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine y Kurt solucionaron sus problemas. Desde entonces las cosas eran bien para Blaine y Kurt. Sin embargo lo que no sabían es que iban a caer en la trampa de Sebastian, mejor dicho Blaine iba a caer.

Aquella mañana Blaine y Kurt se levantaron como un día normal. Blaine estaba algo nervioso porque tenía la primera ecografía con Sebastian.

- ¿Te dijo Sebastian que te llamaría?

- No, he quedado con él a las 11:00 en su casa.

- Ya sabes que me gustaría poder ir ¿verdad?

- Lo sé y no te preocupes. Ya le diré al ginecólogo de Sebastian que nos grave una copia y luego te la puedo enseñar.

- Realmente me sabe mal. Es la primera ecografía.

- Cariño, tú concéntrate en la presentación del trabajo. Además sé que no te van a dejar venirte a la ecografía.

- Pero aún así me encantaría.

- Lo sé.

Después de decirle eso Blaine y Kurt se fueron a clase. Cuando llegaron las 11 Blaine se fue a casa de Sebastian.

- ¿Estás nervioso?

- Sí.

- ¿Al final Kurt no viene?

- No ha podido cambiar la presentación.

- Está bien.

- Luego le pedimos una copia para que lo pueda ver.

- Me parece bien.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Blaine?

- ¿Qué?

- Ayer empecé a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Al principio pensé que era que me había enamorado pero no podía ser porque esa sensación la tuve cuando estuve con Jane y soy totalmente gay.

- Entonces ¿por qué tuviste sentiste mariposas?

- Estuve buscando en Internet y descubrí que eso es normal en los embarazados.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, al parecer esa sensación son las patadas del bebé solo que como el bebé es tan pequeño pues yo noto esa esa sensación.

- ¿de verdad? ¿has vuelto a tener esa sensación?

- No.

- Lamento mucho haberme perdido ese momento.

- Blaine, no te disculpes. Es normal. Tu y yo no somos pareja por lo que seguramente te vas a perder algunas cosas por desgracia.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Blaine, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Tienes toda la razón.

- Bueno, pues ... será mejor que nos vayamos al ginecólogo.

- Sí.

Entonces los 2 se fueron del piso. En cuanto salio del piso Sebastian le avisó a Terri para que preparara todo para continuar la falsa. De momento Blaine acababa de caer en la trampa ya que el primer objetivo era hacerle sentir mal al haberse perdido las primeras patadas del bebé. Ahora venía el momento definitivo para Sebastian ya que necesitaba que todo saliera perfecto para que continuara con su plan. Si todo sale como supuestamente debía de salir Sebastian sabía que tenía que seguir haciéndole sentir mal y en un momento de descuido besarlo para que entonces Blaine recordara como fue aquel beso que se dieron y así podría dejar a Kurt. Pasados unos días Sebastian le diría a Blaine que se empezaría a sentir mal y habría perdido al bebé. Sebastian pensaba que a pesar de la perdida del bebé los 2 seguirían juntos y más adelante intentarían tener otro bebé.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sebastian recibió un mensaje de Terri diciéndole que el material estaba todo preparado. Finalmente Blaine y Sebastian llegaron al hospital y enseguida les llamaron para la cita falsa que tenía programada Sebastian.

- Buenos días. Soy Terri Del Moniaco.

- Buenas. Yo soy Blaine y este es Sebastian, la "madre" de mi bebé.

- Muy bien. ¿Puedo deciros una cosa? Realmente hacen una pareja encantadora.

- Lo siento doctora pero en realidad ... en realidad yo ... yo tengo novio. Sebastian y yo nos acostamos antes de empezar a salir con Kurt.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No se preocupe. No podía averiguarlo.

- Bueno, pues vamos a comenzar. Por favor Sebastian pasa aquí al lado y ya empezamos.

- Está bien. - contestó Sebastian.

Entonces Sebastian se sentó en la silla mientras Terri se fue a por el gel de ultrasonido. Evidentemente tanto Terri como Sebastian sabían que no iba a pasar nada puesto que el propio Sebastian se había hecho pruebas el día anterior. Al saber que iba a salir negativo Terri también preparó para que todo saliera perfecto.

- Bueno Sebastian, ya puedes quitarte la camisa. Después notarás algo de frío.

- Bien.

En cuanto se lo dijo Sebastian le hizo caso y Terri le restregó el gel. Entonces Terri cogió e hizo como si encendiera el ecógrafo aunque realmente estaba poniendo el vídeo donde salía la ecografía de un paciente. Todo lo habían hecho perfecto para que coincidiera con la fecha de la supuesta gestación del bebé y que además fuera de un paciente varón. Luego editaron el nombre del paciente y parecía cómo si fuera real.

Terri empezó con la ecografía. Durante la ecografía les fue explicando que todo iba bien. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto para Sebastian, quien no paró de reír. Blaine pensaba que era de felicidad pero en realidad era porque su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Blaine se estaba creyendo que en realidad seguía embarazado.

Después de la ecografía Terri les dio una copia de la misma. Luego Blaine y Sebastian salieron del hospital y Sebastian continuó con su plan para recuperar a Blaine.

- Pues ... parece que todo va bien.

- Sí, todo va de maravilla.

- Blaine.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme a casa? Me siento algo mareado.

- Cla... claro.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Entonces Blaine acompañó a Sebastian a su casa. Cuando entraron Blaine lo llevó hasta la habitación del castaño.

- No tenías que acompañarme hasta aquí.

- Pero realmente quería. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

- De nada.

Tras decirle eso Sebastian se tumbó en la cama y al poco rato empezó a fingir que sentía mariposas.

- ¡Mira, otra vez!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy sintiendo otra vez las mariposas en el estómago.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí ... Blaine ¿por qué no me tocas el estómago para ver si las sientes?

Sebastian sabía que Blaine no iba a sentir nada y también sabía que Blaine no iba a querer rechazar esa proposición tras haberse perdido la anterior vez.

- Claro.

Entonces Blaine se acercó a Sebastian y empezó a tocar a Sebastian. Blaine se sentía un poco mal porque era la primera vez que estaba tocando a otro hombre que no fuera a Kurt pero sin embargo le pudieron las ganas.

- ¿Por dónde las has notado?

- Por aquí.

Entonces Sebastian se puso sentado en la cama y le cogió la mano a Blaine y le indicó el lugar donde supuestamente estaba sintiendo las mariposas. A pesar de que Sebastian no estaba embarazado si que empezó a sentir las mariposas y es que estaba enamorado de Blaine. Sin embargo el moreno no sentía nada y se quedó mirando la barriga del castaño. Luego Blaine levantó la cabeza y entonces vio como Sebastian le estaba comiendo la mirada. El castaño se acercó a Blaine y empezó a besarlo. Lo más raro para Blaine es que le siguió el beso durante unos segundos hasta que paró porque realmente no quería besarlo. Sólo le había seguido el beso porque le había pillado desprevenido. Sebastian, que se dio cuenta intentó arreglar la situación.

- Lo siento mucho Blaine. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando.

- No, no te preocupes.

- Soy un estúpido.

- No lo eres.

- Sí, Blaine, lo soy. El otro día hable con Kurt y le dije que iba a intentar menterme lo menos posible en vuestra relación y ahora voy y te beso. Soy un estúpido.

- Sebastian, no eres estúpido. A veces las personas cometemos errores.

- Lo dices para intentar consolarme.

- Mira si realmente fueras un estúpido me habrías besado y no me estarías diciendo esto ahora.

- Bueno ... pero ahora cuando se lo cuentes a Kurt se va a cabrear conmigo y va a tener toda la razón.

- No te preocupes. Si quieres no se lo cuento porque ... ¿no sientes nada por mi no?

- ¡Claro que no! Es decir sé que eres importante para mí porque eres el padre de nuestro bebé pero no siento nada por ti.

- Pues entonces no se lo cuento.

- Blaine, no lo hagas por mi. Si se lo ocultas te podría perjudicar en tu relación. Quiero que tengas una relación sana.

- Entonces ¿quieres que te riña Kurt?

- Evidentemente no quiero pero es lo justo así que sí.

- Bueno, pues me voy a mi casa a enseñarle el vídeo a Kurt.

- Muy bien.

Entonces Blaine se fue de casa de Sebastian. Éste sabía que su plan había fracasado pero aún así el castaño no se había dado por vencido y seguiría intentándo recuperar al moreno aunque eso significara que tuviera que romper primero la relación entre Kurt y Blaine antes de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Luego el moreno se fue a casa. Al poco de llegar volvió Kurt.

- ¿Qué tal la ecografía?

- Perfecto.

- Te noto un poco raro para haber salido perfecto. ¿estás bien?

- Bueno, es que ha pasado una cosa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No quiero que te enfades.

- No puedo prometerte nada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Después de la ecografía Sebastian no se sentía bien y le he acompañado a su casa. Luego ha empezado a sentir mariposas en el estómago y al parecer eso son las patadas del bebé. Entonces me he acercado a él para ver si podía sentir las mariposas y Sebastian me besó. Te juro que me he apartado y luego Sebastian se ha arrepentido.

- ¡Será ...! ¡Sabía que esto ocurriría!

- Kurt, no seas así con él. Me ha pedido perdón y me ha dicho que no siente nada por mi.

- Perdona cariño pero te crees todo lo que te dicen. Lo ha dicho claramente porque no le has correspondido el beso.

- Bueno ... a mi me ha parecido bastante sincero.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa aquí Blaine? Que aquí el suricato se está aprovechando de ti. Sabe que te crees todas sus mentiras. Estoy más que seguro que se sentía perfectamente y te ha pedido que le acompañaras para luego acabar cayendo en su trampa.

- Mira cariño, yo no he caído en ninguna trampa porque no siento nada por él.

- Pero podías haber caído.

- Tendré cuidado la próxima vez.

- Más te vale.

- Entonces ¿no estás enfadado conmigo?

- Un poco. No me gusta que otros chicos te besen aunque tú no le correspondas y aún encima de la forma en que te han besado. Por favor te lo pido Blaine procura no creerte todo lo que te digan, sobre todo lo que te diga Sebastian.

- Está bien.

- Bueno, y ¿me vas a enseñar la ecografía?

- Claro.

Entonces Blaine sacó el dvd y lo puso en el reproductor. Blaine le estuvo explicando a Kurt todo lo que les estuvo diciendo la ginecóloga. Luego Blaine se fue a comprar algunas cosas y Kurt se quedó en casa. Se puso a pensar en el asunto del beso de Sebastian y en esos momentos empezó a pensar que tal vez todo era un plan de Sebastian para recuperar a Blaine pero el problema es que no podía demostrarlo. Entonces Kurt le envió un mensaje a Puck, quien se había ido a su pueblo porque allí eran fiestas.

- Puck, necesito tu ayuda. Creo que Sebastian está intentando separarme de Blaine.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Los resultados de la pregunta han sido éstos:<p>

1 En el siguiente capítulo Sebastian va a tener ayuda de un personaje adulto para seguir fingiendo el embarazado. ¿Qué personaje adulto queréis que le ayude? Valen todos los adultos menos Cooper.

Terri 2 votos.

Cassandra 1 voto.

Sue 1 voto.

2 ¿Queréis que Sebastian bese a Blaine?

Si 3 votos.

No 1 votos.

3 ¿Queréis que Blaine le corresponda?

Si 1 votos.

No 3 votos.

4. ¿Quién queréis que se entere del embarazo falso de Sebastian? Elegid una de estas opciones.

a) Puck 2 votos

b) Kurt 0 votos

c) Blaine 2 votos

d) Santana 0 votos

e) Mercedes 0 votos

* * *

><p>Ahora os dejo con la nueva pregunta:<p>

1. ¿Queréis que Blaine caiga en otra trampa de Sebastian antes de que descubra la verdad?


	9. Capítulo 8

Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a la pregunta luego veréis el resultado al final.

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Os adelanto que de momento Sebastian ya no molestará más a los Klaine.

**CAPÍTULO 7: DESMONTANDO EL PLAN DE SEBASTIAN**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Sebastian se hizo la falsa ecografía. Aquel día Blaine se fue a Nyada como de costumbre. Al terminar las clases se cruzó con Sebastian y empezó a hablar con él.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Por cierto Sebastian. Le conté a Kurt lo del beso y no tienes que preocuparte. Todo está perfectamente entre Kurt y yo.

Cuando Blaine le dijo eso a Sebastian, éste se quedó mal porque pensaba que Kurt rompería con él o al menos discutirían con lo cual Blaine estaría mas vulnerable.

- ¿No habéis discutido ni nada? Lo digo porque si yo fuera tu novio y otro me besara me lo tomaría mal.

- Bueno ... se enfadó un poco pero enseguida se le pasó.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él para aclararlo todo?

- Gracias pero no hace falta.

- Bueno, pues ... ya te avisaré para la próxima ecografía.

- Vale.

Y entonces Blaine se fue para casa. Cuando volvió Kurt le estaba esperando con la comida recien hecha.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana cariño?

- Bien. Oye ¿cuándo vuelve Puck?

- Esta tarde.

- Ok. Por cierto he hablado con Sebastian esta mañana. Le he comentado que te conté lo del beso.

- Déjame averiguar. Te ha dicho que lo siente mucho y que quiere hablar conmigo ¿no?

- Si.

- ¡Qué falso que es! Y lo peor es que seguro que le has creído.

- ¿Qué? Mira cariño a mi me da igual si me ha mentido o no. Sólo te digo lo que me ha dicho.

- Pues a mi no me da igual si te lo vas a estar creyendo.

- Kurt ¿por qué quieres discutir esto? Sabes que te quiero y que para mi Sebastian sólo es el padre de mi hijo.

- ¿Qué por qué quiero discutir? ¿Es qué no lo ves? Mira lo que está haciendo y eso que no ha tenido el bebé.

- Cariño, ya sabías que algo así podía ocurrir. Evidentemente el beso no entraba dentro de los planes pero aún así sabías que íbamos a discutir.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No voy a discutir contigo pero por favor si hablas con él no quiero saber lo que te dice y espero por tu propio bien que no te dejes enredar y acabe besándote otra vez.

- Kurt ...

- Ni Kurt ni nada. Estoy harto de que Sebastian se haya metido en nuestra vida.

- Cariño, a mi tampoco me gusta pero por desgracia la cosa ha venido así. Si quieres sólo te contaré las cosas de la ecografía pero tu tienes que dejar de cabrearte tanto.

- Está bien.

Entonces los 2 se dispusieron a comer. Kurt estaba enfadado por toda la situación y aunque le había dicho a Blaine que no se cabrearía tanto lo cierto es que siguió cabreado pero decidió no desahogarse con él porque no quería volver a discutir así que esperó a que se fuera a trabajar y a la llegada de Puck para contarle a éste último todo lo sucedido.

- Kurt. Parecías muy preocupado por el mensaje. ¿Qué ha hecho Sebastian?

- Pues el otro día besó a Blaine.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, y lo peor es que sigue con sus trucos para hacer que Blaine caiga en su trampa y lo está consiguiendo porque últimamente noto que me estoy distanciando de Blaine.

- ¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

- Pues no, es decir aparte de lo que me cuenta Blaine.

- Kurt, creo que estás celoso aunque razones no te faltan.

- Es evidente que lo estoy. Me siento ahora mismo impotente porque ... porque estoy viendo que el amor de mi vida se escapa y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

- El problema Kurt es que sin pruebas no puedes hacer nada. Es tu palabra contra la suya y Blaine por desgracia va a defenderle.

- Pues no debería de hacerlo. Yo soy su novio y el es el padre de su hijo.

- Pues ... lo único que puedo decirte es que busques pruebas.

- No tengo nada. Sólo tengo la copia del dvd de la ecografía y lo que me ha dicho Blaine.

- Pues ... podríamos empezar por el dvd.

- ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

- ¿Acaso no desconfías de él?

- Pues claro que sí pero inventarse un embarazo lo veo demasiado mezquino.

- Bueno, pues de momento enséñamelo y si no veo nada sospechoso al menos habré visto a tu hijastro/a.

- Vale aunque yo lo ví y no había nada raro.

Entonces Kurt colocó el dvd y le estuvo explicando a Puck lo que Blaine le dijo. Al terminar de ver el dvd Kurt lo sacó.

- ¿Y bien? ¿has visto algo raro? porque yo no.

- La verdad es que no, es decir no había visto una ecografía antes pero todo parece normal.

- Entonces me he quedado sin opciones. Y ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que algún día estalle y Blaine y yo rompamos.

- ¡Un momento!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Déjame el dvd.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Sé que es una locura pero tal vez puede que sea la solución a tus problemas.

Entonces Kurt le dio el dvd a Puck. Éste se fue a su habitación y colocó el dvd en el ordenador.

- Puck, por mucho que lo vuelvas a poner se va a ver lo mismo.

- Mi objetivo no es verlo.

- ¿eh?

- Tú espera y verás.

Entonces Puck comprobó la fecha en la que se había creado el dvd y descubrió que se hizo hace diez años.

- ¡Ajá!

- ¿Qué ocurre Puck?

- Pues que resulta que el dvd se hizo hace diez años.

- Entonces, entonces ... Blaine no va a ser padre.

- Nop.

- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿por qué pone en la fecha de la ecografía la de hace 2 días?

- Pues porque lo habrá cambiado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Puck?

- ¿Qué?

- Aunque una parte de mi se alegra de que la farsa va a terminar por otro lado a Blaine le va a afectar mucho y no quiero verle triste.

- Pues para eso te tiene a ti y a mi y todos nuestros amigos.

- Ya pero le hacía mucha ilusión y no es justo que ese cabrón le haya hecho esto.

- Sé que no es justo Kurt pero es lo que hay.

- ¿Cómo se lo digo a Blaine? ¿Se lo suelto sin más?

- Creo que deberías de asegurarte de que está bien y luego se lo sueltas. Le dices que lo sientes mucho.

- ¿No podría ir yo a hablar con Sebastian para que se vaya para siempre?

- Por lo poco que conozco a Sebastian es capaz de hablar con Blaine y decirle cualquier cosa para que te deje a ti y a mi me mande a la mierda. Este tipo ha sido capaz de falsificar un embarazo así que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Aún así es un poco gilipollas porque sabe que si no está embarazado se le va a notar que no lo está.

- Supongo que para entonces él ya tenía previsto empezar algo con Blaine y luego decirle que ha tenido un aborto.

- ¡Qué asco de persona!

- ¿Sabes que? Cuando le digas a Blaine la verdad deberíais inventaros algo para decírselo a Sebastian y que luego sufra.

- No sé. Puede que odie a Sebastian pero no soy capaz de hacer algo así. Por cierto ¿qué tal las fiestas?

- Bien, como siempre.

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que Blaine llegó a casa.

- Estoy reventado.

- Lo siento mucho cariño.

- Le he pedido al dueño que trabaje una hora más todos los días para ahorrar algo para el bebé.

En cuanto le dijo eso Kurt sabía que tenía que decírselo a pesar de que no estaba en las óptimas condiciones para decírselo.

- Ya cariño, sobre eso ...

- ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor Kurt no quiero discutir más.

- Y yo tampoco quiero discutir.

- Entonces ¿qué ibas a decirme?

- Cariño lo que te voy a decir es muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ocurre que ... que deberías de decirle a tu jefe que trabajes las mismas horas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ... porque ...

- Cariño ¿por qué?

- Porque Sebastian no está embarazado.

- ¿Qué? Mira Kurt, esto ya es absurdo. Ya sé que no te hace gracia todo este tema pero eso es demasiado. Si no quieres formar parte de la vida del bebé lo entenderé perfectamente.

- Que no es eso Blaine. Sebastian no está embarazado. No me lo estoy inventando.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es qué ha sufrido un aborto?

- No, es porque nunca lo estuvo.

- Pero ... ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que nunca lo estuvo?

- Pues porque yo estaba cabreado con todo este tema y se lo conté a Puck. Luego le enseñé el dvd de la ecografía y entre los dos, bueno mejor dicho Puck descubrió que ese dvd se grabó hace 10 años.

- Por favor Kurt, déjame sólo.

- Cariño por favor no te enfades conmigo. Yo ... yo no quería que esto ocurriera pero por desgracia ha ocurrido y yo ...

- Por favor Kurt. Quiero estar sólo.

- Como quieras ...

Entonces Blaine se fue a su cuarto y cerró su puerta. Por su parte Kurt se fue a su habitación y empezó a llorar porque pensaba que Blaine se había enfadado con él. A los pocos segundos Puck entró en la habitación de Kurt.

- Ya veo que no se lo ha tomado bien ¿no?

- Ahora me odia. Estoy más que seguro que querrá romper conmigo.

- Kurt, no seas así. Blaine acaba de recibir una terrible noticia. Seguramente necesite tiempo para asimilar lo que ha pasado pero no creo que vaya a romper contigo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- ¿Por qué? Pues porque seguía defendiendo a Sebastian y él sabía que te estaba jodiendo con el tema del bebé así que tú no vas a ser la excepción. Además tú no has hecho nada. Ha sido Sebastian.

- Será mejor que duermas un poco. Ya verás como mañana Blaine se levanta con mejor humor y sigue queriéndote como siempre.

- Ojalá tengas razón.

Entonces Kurt se fue a la cama e intentó dormir pero no podía hacerlo de pensar que podría perder al amor de su vida. Finalmente se durmió a las 3 de la mañana y cuando llegaron las 8 Blaine entró en su habitación y despertó a Kurt de forma suave.

- Buenos días cariño.

- Buenos días Blaine. ¿estás bien?

- Lo estaré.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quería decirte que voy a hablar con Sebastian. He decidido que voy a joderle y cuando me suplique que vaya a cuidar a su bebe le diré que sé la verdad.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Ok. Pues vamos a desayunar. Te he preparado tostadas.

- Un momento. ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

- ¿Qué? No. Estaba enfadado con Sebastian, bueno sigo enfadado con él pero jamás me he enfadado contigo. ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

- Como querías estar sólo y te acababa de dar esa noticia pensé ...

- Mi amor, te quiero pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar sólo.

- Ok. Yo también te quiero.

Entonces Blaine besó a Kurt y se fueron a desayunar. Luego el moreno se fue a clase y tras terminar las clases le mandó un mensaje al castaño diciéndole que iba a hablar con Sebastian y que quería hacerlo sólo así que se fue a casa de Sebastian.

- Hola ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro ...

- Sebastian tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Siento mucho esto que te voy a decir pero es una decisión que he tomado y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ayer Kurt y yo estuvimos discutiendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

- Lo siento.

- Lo que siento es que al final lo arreglamos y he decidido que no puedo hacerme cargo del bebé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque no quiero romper con Kurt. Él es el amor de mi vida y este bebé me está haciendo discutir con él.

- Osea que prefieres a tu novio antes que a tu hijo ¿no? Menudo padre que estás hecho.

- ¿En serio me vienes con esas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Es normal lo que he dicho.

- Mira Sebastian pensaba seguir con este rollo un poco más pero veo que no puedo. Sé que no estás embarazado, que nunca lo estuviste y que sólo fingías estar embarazado para que empezáramos a salir así que tú realmente sí que eres mala persona. Si realmente hubieras estado embarazado te habría escogido cuidar al bebé pero evidentemente así lo tengo bastante claro. Quiero que te alejes de mi y de Kurt.

- ¡Blaine!

- Ni Blaine ni nada. Sé que ese vídeo es de una ecografía de hace 10 años así que no intentes excusarte. Has jugado con mis sentimientos y eso no se hace.

- Blaine ... yo ... yo te quiero.

- Me da igual lo que sientas. No quiero volver a verte nunca jamás.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine se fue de casa de Sebastian dejándolo triste. Luego Blaine le mandó un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole que ya había hablado con Sebastian y ya no tendrían que preocuparse de él nunca más.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>El resultado de la pregunta ha sido éste:<p>

1. ¿Queréis que Blaine caiga en otra trampa de Sebastian antes de que descubra la verdad?

Si: 0 votos.

No: 4 votos.

* * *

><p>Ahora os pongo las nuevas pregunta:<p>

1. Cooper va a visitar a Blaine. ¿Quéreis que que Cooper se lleve bien con Kurt?

2. Kurt y Blaine se van a acostar. ¿Quién de los 2 va a ser pasivo?


	10. Capítulo 9

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Como de costumbre muchas gracias a todos por las reviews.

En cuanto a las preguntas ya veréis lo que pasa. Luego pondré como quedaron las votaciones. Evidentemente hay escena de sexo así que la pondré en cursiva por si alguien no la quiere leer.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 8: ADIVINA QUIEN VIENE A CENAR**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Kurt y Blaine descubrieron la verdad sobre Sebastian. Desde entonces todo les había ido bien para los 2.

Aquel día fue como uno normal. Después de comer Blaine se fue a trabajar y Kurt se fue a hacer un trabajo. Cuando volvió el castaño se encontró a un chico que estaba sentado en el sofá. No lo conocía de nada y le extrañó mucho así que se dispuso a hablar con él.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola!

Después de saludarle Kurt pensó que aquel chico estaría allí por Puck porque Blaine no le había dicho nada y además sabía que se había ido a trabajar así que llamó a Puck.

- ¡Puck!

- No está. Se fue hace media hora.

- Entonces ... ¿quién eres tú y por qué estás aquí?

- Soy Cooper. Estoy esperando a Blaine.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Pues está trabajando. No va a volver hasta las diez.

- Ok, pues si no te importa quiero esperarle.

- Vale. Yo ... yo voy a mi cuarto.

- ¡Un momento!

- Dime.

- Si Puck es el chico que se ha ido antes ¿tú eres Kurt?

- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿Tú hermano?

- ¿No me digas que Blainey no te ha hablado de mi?

- ¿Blaine ... Blaine es tú hermano?

- Ya veo que no ... pues sí, soy su hermano.

- Encantado de conocerte. ¿puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?

- No, gracias.

- Ok. Pues si quieres algo pídemelo.

- Ahora que lo dices ... quiero saber qué intenciones tienes con mi hermanito.

- ¿Qué intenciones?

- Si.

- Pues ... voy en serio con él si lo que te preguntas es eso.

- Bien ... porque no quiero que nadie le haga daño ¿entiendes?

- Y yo tampoco.

- Ya ...

- ¿Es qué no te fías?

- Lo siento pero acabo de conocerte.

- ¿No decías que Blaine te había hablado de mi?

- Sí, pero ya sabes que hay veces que lo que dicen no es verdad.

- Pues en este caso sí que es verdad. Un tipo empezó a decirle que estaba embarazado de él cuando era mentira y en cuanto descubrí la verdad se lo dije y si no te lo crees pregúntale a él mismo o a Puck.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es qué no te dijo eso?

- ¿Quién ha sido el cabrón que le ha hecho eso?

- Da igual. Ya habló con él y no hemos vuelto a saber de ese tipo.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Si insistes en saberlo ... se llama Sebastian Smythe.

- Ok.

- Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.

Y entonces Kurt se fue a su cuarto. Cuando entró pensó en lo mal que se había portado Cooper con él cuando le había estado hablando bien.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron las diez. Entonces llegó Blaine y al ver a Cooper lo abrazó enseguida. Luegoel moreno, Cooper y Kurt se pusieron a cenar. Mientras cenaron Blaine y Cooper estuvieron poniéndose al día. Blaine notó que durante la cena que Kurt estaba bastante serio. Después de cenar Cooper estaba realmente cansado así que Blaine le ofreció dormirse en su cuarto. Después de que se acostara Cooper Blaine se acercó a Kurt y empezaron a hablar.

- Cariño ¿estás bien?

- Sí.

- No me gusta que me mientas Kurt. Has estado muy serio durante la cena.

- Oh, no es nada.

- Kurt, venga que te conozco.

- Está bien. Es Cooper.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás preocupado de que no le caigas bien?

- Es que ... es que ... de hecho no le caigo bien.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque me ha empezado a hacer preguntas como las intenciones que tengo contigo y en cuanto le contestaba que voy en serio contigo enseguida me decía que no podía fiarse de mi porque no me conoce. Por un lado lo entiendo pero otro creo que ha sido algo grosero conmigo.

- No te preocupes cariño que voy a hablar con él.

- No, Blaine. No lo hagas.

- Sí, Kurt, voy a hacerlo ¿sabes por qué? Porque Cooper siempre ha estado protegiéndome desde que era pequeño. ¿A qué no sabes quien fue el que convenció a mi padre para que me matriculara en Dalton cuando salí del armario?

- ¿Cooper?

- Sí, y así con todo. Cariño, yo sé que me quieres y yo te quiero así que tiene que respetar mi decisión y confiar en mi criterio.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Seguro que si Cooper nos ve a ti y a mi felices estoy más que seguro que cambiará de opinión. Cuando mi padre se enteró de que tenía novio al principio también le interrogó un poco pero sin decirle nada lo aceptó al cabo del tiempo.

- Bueno, pero yo si que quiero decírselo Kurt. Son muchas cosas.

- Ok, como quieras pero no le digas que te he dicho nada.

- Está bien. Lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada. Por cierto, ¿Tu padre es muy protector contigo?

- Ahora ya no tanto pero antes sí. Creo que empezó a ser más protector conmigo cuando murió mi madre.

- Normal, yo también lo sería al principio.

- Sí, pero luego conoció a mi madastra y desde que está con ella ya no lo es tanto.

Tras decirle eso se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue temprano a clase y Blaine aprovechó que Puck también se había ido para hablar con Cooper.

- Coop ¿qué te parece Kurt? ¿a que es un cielo?

- Pues no sé, apenas lo conozco.

- Ya ... pero por lo poco que lo conoces ¿qué dirías sobre él?

- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Has hablado con él, verdad?

- Sí, Coop. He hablado con él. ¿Por qué le has dicho esas cosas?

- Perdona por intentar conocer cómo es realmente.

- No, Coop. Te has pasado de la ralla y todo esto por lo de siempre. Intentas protegerme de nuevo y créeme cuando te digo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Kurt me quiere muchísimo y yo a él. Incluso aceptó a criar conmigo un bebé cuando un cabrón me dijo que estaba embarazado de mi y luego descubrimos que no estaba.

- ¿En serio te dijo eso?

- Sí ... pero ¿no te sorprendes de lo del embarazo de aquel chico?

- Kurt me lo contó pero no sabía si era cierto. Entonces ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sobretodo gracias a Kurt.

- Supongo que la he cagado con él ¿no?

- Sí, Coop. La has cagado.

- Entonces ¿vas a disculparte con él?

- Sí, tranquilo. Luego hablaré con él.

- Pero Cooper tienes que dejarme cometer errores y dejar de ser tan protector conmigo.

- Blainey, te quiero mucho y siempre voy a fijarme en lo que haces. Para algo soy tu hermano mayor.

- Coop, los hermanos mayores están para apoyar la decisión que tomen los menores y se si equivocan estar ahí para ellos.

- Está bien.

Tras decirle eso Blaine se fue a Nyada. Cooper sabía que se había equivocado con Kurt. Realmente se había dado cuenta de que el castaño amaba a su hermano.

Más tarde Kurt volvió de sus clases y Cooper se dispuso a hablar con él.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Blaine?

- No es eso Kurt.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud de ayer. Reconozco que soy algo sobreprotector con mi hermano pero es que no puedo remediarlo.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Mi padre también me sobrepretegía, sobretodo cuando mi madre murió.

- Lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes. Eso fue hace muchos años.

- Aún así no tenía que haberme comportado así. Espero que podamos empezar desde cero.

- Claro. Por cierto ¿puedo darte un pequeño consejo?

- Dime.

- Deja que Blaine cometa errores. Aunque parezca que es malo cometer un error lo cierto es que luego aprendes a que no tienes que volver a hacerlo. Lo sé por propia experiencia.

- Ya me lo ha dicho Blaine. Le he dicho que lo intentaré aunque eso no evitará que me preocupe por él.

- Ya, te entiendo perfectamente. Me pasó con la historia de Sebastian y el falso bebé. Yo me olía algo raro pero hasta que no pude demostrarle a Blaine que Sebastian mentía dejé que siguiera creyendo esa mentira.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Pues porque le quiero y en cuanto tu hermano me dijo que no tuviera celos de lo que pudiera pasar con el tema del bebé supe que no quería verme quejándome de Sebastian así que aunque me jodió mucho decidí respetar su decisión

- Bueno, supongo que ahora que sé está en buenas manos puedo volver a Los Ángeles.

- No tienes por qué volver. Puedes quedarte aquí.

- Gracias pero tengo que volver para grabar más anuncios de todas formas.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Pues después de comer.

- Ok, aunque sabes que te puedes quedar si cambias de opinión.

Después de decirle eso Kurt se puso a preparar la comida. Al poco rato llegó Blaine. Cooper le dijo que ya había hecho las paces con Kurt y también le dijo que pensaba que Kurt le quería mucho. Tras decirle eso Blaine le abrazó, y es que había conseguido que su hermano y su novio hicieran las paces. Después de hacer la comida se pusieron a comer. Luego Blaine acompañó a Cooper hasta el aeropuerto y se despidió de él. Después Blaine se fue a trabajar. Cuando Blaine volvió de trabajar se encontró unos pétalos que le guiaban hasta la habitación de Kurt. Éste se puso algo nervioso y se fue a la habitación del castaño. Cuando entró vio que Kurt estaba esperándolo en la cama.

- ¿Y estos pétalos?

- Todo es poco para el mejor novio del mundo.

- Te quiero mucho Kurt.

- Y yo a ti.

_Entonces Blaine se acercó a Kurt y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Después Blaine empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Kurt. Luego se la quitó y empezó a besarle lentamente. Después Kurt le empezó a quitar la camisa a Blaine y luego lo empujó a la cama. Después Kurt se puso encima y empezó a besar a Blaine. A los pocos segundos de hacerlo Blaine estaba completamente excitado y empezó a gemir. Luego Blaine se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos mientras Kurt fue a por el lubricante. Después Kurt se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Más tarde Kurt se echó algo de lubricante en un dedo y lo introduzco en la entrada de Blaine. Éste empezó a gemir y empezó a pedirle que le introdujera un segundo dedo. Kurt le hizo caso y al introducírselo empezó a gemir. Sin previo aviso Kurt decidió meterle otro dedo, lo cual provocó otro gemido del moreno. Kurt empezó a sacar y a introducir los 3 dedos lo cual hacía que Blaine gimiera. Finalmente Kurt sacó los dedos de la entrada de Blaine y se puso el condón, luego se echó lubricante sobre el condón. Mientras se estuvo echando el lubricante Blaine le rogó que le penetrara. Después Kurt se acercó a Blaine y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine y empezó a penetrarle lentamente lo que provocó que ambos empezarán a gemir. Kurt comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, empujando más rápido mientras Blaine empezó a mover sus caderas y a gemir con cada embestida. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que el moreno llegó al orgasmo y unos segundos después Kurt también llegó. Luego Kurt se tumbó al lado de Blaine._

- Te quiero tanto Blaine.

- Y yo a ti. Me alegro mucho de que hayas solucionado tu problema con Coop.

- Y yo también.

Y tras decirle eso los 2 se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>El resultado de las pregunta ha sido éste:<p>

1. Cooper va a visitar a Blaine. ¿Quéreis que que Cooper se lleve bien con Kurt?

Si: 3 votos.

No: 1 votos.

2. Kurt y Blaine se van a acostar. ¿Quién de los 2 va a ser pasivo?

Kurt: 1 votos.

Blaine: 3 votos.

* * *

><p>Ahora os pongo la nueva pregunta:<p>

1 Tras haberse acostado ¿queréis que Blaine se quede embarazado?


End file.
